Algo que solucionar
by Lila Negra
Summary: Eren ingresó hace algunas semanas en el escuadrón de Levi para organizar la recuperación de la muralla María, pero pronto desarrolla problemas durante el entrenamiento y no logra convertirse en titán. Erwin lo observa y ordena a Levi resolver el tema: sea lo que sea que necesite Eren para tranquilizarse y concentrarse adecuadamente, él debe dárselo. Riren. Canonverse. COMPLETO.
1. Responsabilidades

**Algo que solucionar**

 **Capítulo 1: Responsabilidades**

El mocoso está mirándome otra vez. No sé si piensa que no me voy a dar cuenta o qué. Dijo que no recuerda nada pero es evidente que lo que pasó está en su cabeza, es algo en lo que piensa. Algo que desea.

¡Ah, por qué tengo que lidiar con estas cosas! No obstante, es mi subordinado y es mi responsabilidad. A fin de cuentas, es lo normal a su edad. Pero, ¿por qué me eligió a mí? Teniendo a esa niña Ackerman, de su misma edad, o en fin, si prefiere personas mayores, está Hange... ¡Yo! Casi podría ser su padre. Es un chiquillo malcriado con mal gusto. En fin... pero obviamente este problema está bajando su rendimiento. Yo tengo el deber de hacer algo al respecto.

Cuando Erwin me llamó, sabía que querría hablar de esto. Si hay alguien que debía de haberse dado cuenta desde el comienzo, es él. Siempre está atento a todos sus soldados y a todas las preocupaciones que puedan tener. Y siempre piensa una solución.

-Es un chico. No creo que implique demasiado compromiso de tu parte.

-¿¡Que le dé ánimos!? ¿Cómo que eso no implicaría demasiado compromiso de mi parte? ¡Cualquier compromiso ya sería demasiado! ¿No pensaste en que quizás yo ya tenga un compromiso de este tipo?

Sonrió.

-¿Lo tenés?

¡Ahh, realmente me estaba haciendo enojar! Si no fuera quien es, lo habría pateado. En cambio, con el ceño fruncido, tuve que admitir que no, que no lo tenía. Y que sí, sí podía cumplir esta orden, si era tal.

-¿Cuántas veces te llamó en sueños?

-Ayer fue la quinta vez. Cuando entro a su habitación para realizar el control de rutina durante la noche, se pone a murmurar. Dos de las veces lo desperté y le pregunté qué quería, pero se mostró desconcertado, como si no recordara sus propias palabras ni supiera en qué pensaba o qué soñaba cuando las dijo.

-Entiendo. No creo que el joven Jäger te mire como un padre.

-Tampoco lo creo yo.

-Bien. Entonces, está resuelto. Te doy libertad para decidir hasta dónde es necesario llegar. El único objetivo es mejorar su rendimiento. Tiene que lograr concentrarse y controlar su poder de titán. De lo contrario, nos lo quitarán y perderemos la posibilidad de recuperar la muralla María.

Asentí. Era terrible pero era la verdad: estábamos apostando todo a este pequeño bastardo. Nada podía salir mal. Y menos por una razón tan estúpida como un enamoramiento.

Así que ahora, cuando reconozco su mirada insistente sobre mí, se la devuelvo. Con firmeza pero con seriedad, sin ninguna cualidad especial. Él se sonroja violentamente y baja los ojos, como si nada pasara.

Esto… esto no lo ayudará a concentrarse. ¡Al contrario! Casi puedo escuchar el latido de su corazón desde aquí. Tengo que pensar otra cosa. Una estrategia. Algo que permita que… se relaje. Que esto ya no sea una preocupación para él.

Dejo de mirarlo y enseguida siento sus ojos nuevamente sobre mí. No digo ni hago nada, solo le permito seguir mirando. Debo pensar.

Me levanto y me retiro: no puedo empezar ninguna acción delante de los demás. Eso solo lo avergonzaría más. Hay que buscar otra situación, una en la que pueda estar cómodo.

Así que continúo con mis deberes ordinarios. Eren vuelve a fallar en la conversión, se distrae, realiza mal los ejercicios. Lo veo buscarme entre los demás soldados con su mirada ansiosa. Lo vigilo, incluso cuando se cree solo; yo sé cómo se sonroja, niega con la cabeza, se muerde los labios.

Por la noche, finalmente, llega el momento de revisar su cuarto. Se decidió esta práctica por varias razones. Primero, es necesario comprobar que ninguna modificación en su cuerpo ocurre mientras duerme. Segundo, debo verificar su salud y que se encuentre seguro, por lo que controlo su respiración y la cerradura de la puerta. Tercero, a menudo se le presentan recuerdos relacionados a su poder de titán durante el sueño. Más de una vez ha gritado o llorado dormido. Creemos que, al visitarlo durante la noche, hay posibilidades de recoger alguna información valiosa. Lo hacemos anotar sus sueños al despertar. No obstante, a menudo los olvida, y las únicas pistas las recojo yo mismo al escucharlo hablar entredormido.

Esto último, sin embargo, no se realiza de forma óptima si solo bajo al sótano una o dos veces por noche. El límite a mi vigilancia lo pusimos por respeto a su privacidad; Erwin consideraba que no tener un espacio propio de forma permanente podía aumentar su estrés en un momento en el que es de fundamental importancia que descanse, recupere energías y reflexione sobre sus capacidades. Pero ahora revisábamos el plan. Quizás, aumentar mi presencia de forma adecuada podría tranquilizarlo.

Es solo una idea, sin embargo. Voy a ponerla a prueba antes de concretarla. Así que entro a su habitación, preparado para quedarme allí sin avisarle de los cambios, y retirarme antes de que se despierte. Solo lo observaré y decidiré cuáles deberían ser los pasos a seguir.

Camino despacio hacia él. Está dormido y por ahora parece silencioso. Rodeo su cama, lo miro desde distintos ángulos. Nunca dejan de sorprenderme sus rasgos de niño. Con los párpados bajos, sin la ferocidad de su mirada, queda en evidencia su debilidad, su cuerpo adolescente. Ese pequeño niño no dudó un momento en declarar su intención de exterminar a todos los titanes, la primera vez que lo vi. Encadenado, golpeado, maltratado por los guardias, fue capaz de decir, frente a mí, alguien a quien solo conocía de nombre, que estaba dispuesto a poner su vida en juego para cumplir una venganza.

¿Cómo es posible que la misma persona que tuvo esa firmeza entonces ahora tiemble al verme? Estar en contacto conmigo lo ha perturbado. Su razonable admiración –no es ni el primer ni el último chiquillo que viene a despedirme antes de cada expedición- se deformó, de algún modo, en esta otra emoción inmanejable e inútil que ahora lo acomete.

¿De qué te sirven estos sentimientos, Eren? Sólo son un problema. Eventualmente lo aprenderás: es mejor no albergar este tipo de sentimientos cuando sos un soldado. Es mejor acomodarse en la soledad. Todas las pérdidas son dolorosas pero solo si se mantiene la distancia suficiente es posible sobrevivir a ellas. Ya aprenderás.

-Ca… capitán…

Ahí está de nuevo. Ese murmullo. Un quejido triste, suplicante. ¿Qué estarás soñando, Eren? Me acerco y lo observo. Le corro los cabellos húmedos de la frente.

-No… no se vaya… no me deje…

Parece afiebrado. Tiene el rostro caliente y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, como con frío o miedo.

-No te preocupes. No voy a dejarte.

Lo dije en voz muy baja, para no despertarlo. Me siento lentamente en el borde de la cama y tomo su mano. Me aprieta fuerte, una parte de él sabe que estoy ahí, sabe quién soy.

-Por favor…

No entiendo todo lo que dice. Son susurros. Pide por mí, aunque no puedo saber qué es lo que pide de mí exactamente. Por lo tanto, solo me quedo aquí, en silencio, con una mano en la suya y la otra acariciándole la frente. Despacio, se va tranquilizando, su respiración vuelve a la normalidad. Tal vez solo necesitaba este pequeño mimo para dormir mejor.

Pero me equivoqué: vuelve a apretar mi mano y, de pronto, se la lleva al rostro. Se refriega contra ella, por un momento pienso que quiere arrancármela o quiere comérsela. Lo dejo, no obstante. Espero.

Y entonces: abre los ojos. Su expresión es de terror, está en shock. En un segundo, parece haber comprendido la situación completa: dormido, tomó la mano de su capitán y se la restregó por la cara, seguramente diciendo alguna frase vergonzosa que no recuerda pero que le arruinará su relación conmigo de por vida. Casi siento pena por él. Me quedo viéndolo, inmóvil, mientras las ideas terminan de acomodarse en su cabeza. Cuando llega el momento, me suelta abruptamente, se sienta y se inclina a modo de disculpas.

-¡Perdón, se—señor! ¡No sabía que usted se encontrara aquí! ¡No sé qué tontería habré dicho pero le juro que estaba dormido y no sabía lo que hacía!

Está tan rojo que pienso que podría estallar. No levanta la vista. Realmente está en pánico. Mantengo el silencio durante un momento, considero cuál es la acción más conveniente.

-¡Le ruego me disculpe, señor! ¡Debo de haber estado soñando alguna bobería!

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de disculparte y preguntarte por qué yo me encontraba sentado en tu cama cuando decidiste agarrarme la mano?

Fue una buena movida. Ahora sí me mira y sopesa todas las posibilidades con la velocidad de un rayo. Apuesto a que comenzó por la más atrevida, que no es cierta pero podría serlo si fuera de utilidad. Su sonrojo aumenta, en cualquier momento empezará a sangrarle la nariz.

-Se—señor… supongo que usted… usted estaba realizando la rutina de control, señor. Solo es eso… ¿no es así?

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Su duda lo es todo en este momento. ¿Qué respuesta debo darle para no aumentar su turbación pero, al mismo tiempo, no quitarle esperanzas? Pongo una mano sobre su cabeza y lo miro fijamente.

-Mirá, Eren… deberías relajarte un poco más. Algo te está preocupando e impide que te concentres en tu entrenamiento. Tampoco estás durmiendo bien. Vine acá para pensar en qué puedo ayudarte para mejorar tu desempeño.

Sus dientes crujieron, ¿qué hice mal? Ah, los adolescentes son imposibles… ¿qué está imaginando ahora? Sacudo un poco su cabello, en señal de amistad.

-Gra—gracias, capitán… usted es… bueno, usted es muy amable… lamento haber reaccionado así, aprecio que se preocupe por mí. Me comprometo a dar mejores resultados en el próximo entrenamiento.

No me está dando muchas opciones. Esperaba que me pidiese algo. No estaría bien que yo se lo ofreciese directamente. Quito mi mano de su cabeza.

-A veces no es una cuestión de voluntad. No dudo que quisiste hacerlo bien desde el primer día. Pero tal vez tengas otras preocupaciones, que… te exceden. Podés acudir a mí si… -Pienso bien mis palabras. –…si creés que yo podría ayudarte a resolverlas.

Lo veo dudar. Efectivamente, mi voz le da alguna esperanza. Aun así, no creo que se anime a pedirme nada. Tengo que encontrar otra estrategia.

-Capitán, yo… le agradezco mucho su amabilidad. Pero, en verdad… perdón, señor, es algo muy personal, no creo que nadie pueda ayudarme.

Bueno, no es lo que planeaba, pero al menos me da pie a seguir preguntando. A algún lado podremos llegar.

-¿Que nadie puede ayudarte? Mirá, Eren, si son problemas del tipo íntimo… sabé que todos los soldados los tienen y hay muchas maneras en que sería posible ayudarte. Si necesitás un oído… u otra cosa… seguro encontraremos a alguien que pueda prestártelo.

Sacude la cabeza, abochornado. Creo percibir que su cuerpo tiembla un poco.

-No, señor, qué está diciendo… quiero decir… sí es –Y al fin me mira a la cara, por primera vez en esta conversación. –un problema íntimo, como usted le llama. Pero no es algo que pueda resolver cualquier persona. O sea… hay… no puedo hablar de esto con usted, capitán, es demasiado vergonzoso.

-Por favor, Eren… estoy acá para escucharte. No desperdicies esta oportunidad, quizás no la tengas dos veces.

Suspira, azorado pero también resignado.

-Hay… hay una persona especial. Usted tiene razón… mis sentimientos por esta persona… me distraen. Tengo que aprender a controlarlos. Pero no es algo que pueda resolver acercándome a _cualquier_ persona. Solo lo resolvería… _esa_ persona. Y no creo que esa persona quiera hacerlo realmente. Así que el único camino es aprender a reprimir todas estas tonterías. Y así lo haré. Lo lograré, en serio. Confíe en mí.

Lo miro con desaprobación y suelto un bufido. Esto es un callejón sin salida.

-Llevás 15 días intentando reprimirlo… no vamos a esperar años a que aprendas a hacerlo, mocoso. ¿Sabés qué estabas diciendo hace un rato, mientras me agarrabas la mano?

Se echa para atrás, en un _in crescendo_ de angustia. Se da cuenta de que no puede escapar de esto.

-Nno… no, señor, no lo sé, no lo recuerdo…

-Bien. Yo lo escuché perfectamente y puedo repetírtelo. Dijiste: "capitán, no me deje, por favor".

Se enciende como una vela y enrosca las sábanas en las manos. Empieza a ver que tendrá que hablar tarde o temprano, que no me iré sin darle una solución a todo este problema.

-Yo… puedo explicarlo. Seguramente… bueno, yo… seguramente soñaba con una batalla… sí, quizás yo estaba herido y…

-¿Y sentiste necesidad de agarrarme la mano y pedirme por favor que me quede a tu lado hasta el final?

-A—algo así…

Le tomo el mentón y lo obligo a levantar la vista. Está a punto de llorar. ¿Lo hago, o no? Tal vez no sea necesario, tal vez alcance con que le diga alguna palabra bonita. Aunque no pienso que sea así, porque se zafa de mi mano y habla con un dejo de tristeza.

-Bien, capitán, usted gana… supongo que es posible que a usted le divierta verme así, humillado… lamento de verdad esta situación. Le doy mi palabra de que sabré reprimir mis sentimientos… mis sentimientos por usted.

Aprieta los puños, que le tiemblan. Está enojándose conmigo. Ha entendido todo al revés.

-No me divierte humillarte. Si fuera así, habría sacado el tema delante de los demás, y no lo hice, ¿no es cierto?

Me mira sorprendido. De nuevo, se siente esperanzado, aunque salta a la vista que aún no sabe a qué atenerse.

-Entonces… ¿no me desprecia? ¿No piensa que es asqueroso, que yo me sienta así?

-Sos humano, Eren. No es tu culpa lo que sientas.

Tras decir esas palabras, ocurre algo terrible. Comprendo de súbito que no será necesario ir más allá. Que estas simples palabras alcanzarán para que este niño se tranquilice. Y que yo… y que yo había puesto expectativas en esto. Que yo habría preferido… habría preferido tener la excusa necesaria para ir un poco más allá. Solo un poco. Un poco.

Me sonríe, con esa sonrisa ingenua y luminosa que no sé cómo logra mantener en este mundo cruel. Una sonrisa hermosa.

-Gracias por su comprensión, capitán. En verdad… en verdad me alivia escucharlo. Estoy seguro de que… bien, mañana me desempeñaré mejor. Ya verá.

Me quedo quieto y pienso. Lo cierto es que ya logré el objetivo. Cualquier paso en falso podría desbaratar este logro, que era lo único importante. Por otro lado, si simplemente me levanto y me voy, el asunto quedará zanjado. No volveremos a hablar de esto. Y yo, ¿quiero volver a hablar de esto? Frunzo el ceño: ¿desde cuándo intercambiamos papeles? ¿Ahora resulta que yo también me comporto como un estúpido adolescente? Si le pedimos autocontrol a este mocoso… ¿no debería ser yo quien le diera el ejemplo?

-Me alegra saberlo, Eren. Confío en vos.

Me pongo de pie. Me inclino levemente y le doy un beso en la frente, ¿por qué no? Eso no es tan grave.

-Que tengas buenas noches. Espero tengas sueños más tranquilos ahora.

De a poco, me retiro de su habitación, con su sonrisa aun en mis retinas. Tomé la decisión correcta. Esto será doloroso… para ambos. Pero saldremos fortalecidos. Y la fortaleza lo es todo en un soldado. Eso es lo único que debe preocuparnos.

* * *

 **Notas:** Inicialmente esto era un one-shot pero no sé qué ocurrió y desde que lo comencé le he agregado 3 capítulos, que no parecen cerrar la historia todavía. Así que, bueno, si les gustó esto y quieren ver la continuación, avísenme en los reviews y publico lo demás. Sino lo dejamos así, por qué no.

 _25 de marzo de 2017_


	2. Derechos

**Capítulo 2: Derechos**

Todo el día de ayer, al igual que los dos anteriores, Eren trabajó muy bien. Tenía más energía y resistía cualquier ejercicio que le impusiéramos. Miré sus músculos: es extraño considerar que vivimos en un mundo donde es normal que los niños tengan esa fortaleza. También yo era así a su edad. También yo tenía esa determinación. Aunque su conversión en titán no fue total, logró construir un torso y un brazo cuando se lo ordenamos. No sé en qué se enfocó para lograr la transformación. No obstante, fue interesante observar esa mano gigantesca estirarse hacia mí cuando Hange y yo nos acercamos. Hange la tocó y, como otras veces, sufrió graves quemaduras. Yo solo lo contemplé a prudente distancia. Aun con su rostro parcialmente cubierto por la carne del titán, Eren mostraba una sonrisa orgullosa que me satisfizo.

Tras los entrenamientos, pidió permiso para reunirse con los reclutas Arlet y Ackerman, sus amigos de la infancia. Se lo otorgué. Estando lejos, podía sin embargo distinguir su expresión mientras conversaban de algo que evidentemente lo azoraba. Sentí encima la punzante mirada de Ackerman y pensé que quizás hablaban de mí. Me pregunté cuánto faltaría para que comience también a llamar a esos chicos por sus nombres de pila. No son parte de mi escuadrón pero, si murieran en la próxima expedición, quisiera primero haberme habituado a sus nombres.

Por la noche tuve un sueño confuso. Al despertar no pude recordarlo, pero estaba agitado. Para mi desagrado, estaba transpirado y sucio. Detesto cuando estas cosas ocurren –y no me ocurrían hace mucho. Debí bañarme antes de volver a acostarme. De todos modos no concilié el sueño y a las 6 de la mañana decidí dirigirme a la habitación de Hange. Ella suele madrugar también. Quiero consultarle si vio, como yo, una mejora en el desempeño de Eren desde mi visita nocturna.

Así llegué adonde estoy. Detenido ante la puerta de Hange, escuchando sonidos que no esperaba escuchar. Primero pensé que podía tratarse de un sonido de dolor: quizás estuviera enferma o padeciera una constipación feroz. Pero ahora estoy bastante seguro de que es otra cosa. Me parece improbable o, más bien, absurdo. Esa cuatroojos tiene una obsesión importante con sus investigaciones, no me la imagino comprometiéndose con ningún otro tipo de actividad. Así que golpeo la puerta de todas maneras.

Hay más ruidos: sorpresa, murmullos. Reconozco la voz de una segunda persona, aunque no identifico de quién. Espero. Entonces entreabre la puerta, despeinada y con la camisa mal abrochada.

-¡Ah, Levi! Supuse que eras vos. ¿Podríamos hablar después? Ahora estoy ocupada. ¡Prometo pasar por tu cuarto cuando termine!

Sonríe con su sonrisa cotidiana pero esta no es una situación cotidiana. Resoplo con cierto disgusto.

-Más te vale bañarte antes de acercarte a mi cuarto. Te espero.

Mientras camino por los pasillos todavía oscuros reflexiono sobre lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Desde cuándo Hange cae en estas debilidades? He visto más de una vez a mis subordinados acercarse a las casas de citas de los pueblos que cruzamos. Incluso vi hacerlo a las mujeres, sobre todo antes de una expedición peligrosa. Pero esos siempre fueron los primeros en morir. Los que no tenían control sobre sí mismos, los que no sabían poner prioridades. Los que se dejaban llevar por lo más bajo de sus emociones y necesidades físicas. Siempre consideré que los capitanes, el comandante, nosotros éramos distintos. ¿Erwin también desperdiciará su precioso tiempo en estas tonterías? Me siento ofendido: atrapado en un reglamento que solo yo mismo soy capaz de cumplir. Al final, soy el único que sobrevivirá a esta mierda.

Pienso en Eren y en que ayer, durante el entrenamiento, nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante un momento. Me ofreció entonces una sonrisa lastimera, como disculpándose, pero también como una complicidad: "vos y yo sabemos", parecía decirme, "que tengo debilidades, y me las disculpas, porque no hay cosa que no esté dispuesto a hacer por fortalecerme". Algo por el estilo. Y luego bajó los ojos y de ahí en más puso su esfuerzo en esquivarme.

Él cree que sus sentimientos son despreciables. Pero que son humanos y pueden perdonarse. Cree esto porque yo le indiqué que lo hiciera. Tengo una responsabilidad sobre sus ideas respecto de este tema.

¿Y qué tal si mis ideas estuvieran equivocadas...?

Hange interrumpe mis pensamientos abriendo mi puerta, que estaba sin llave.

-¡Ey, Levi! Perdón por lo de antes. Conociéndote, debe haber sido incómodo para vos.

Me cruzo de brazos.

-Una experiencia perturbadora. No sabía que tuvieras ese tipo de vicios.

De nuevo me da esa sonrisa despreocupada y levanta los hombros.

-Esa es una palabra fuerte. Yo diría que es un descargo, un pequeño espacio para descansar. Nuestro trabajo nos impide darle nuestro corazón a otro que al rey pero ¿qué hay de malo en por lo menos ofrecer nuestro abrazo a una persona que hace nuestras vidas más cálidas?

-¿Y quién hace tu vida más cálida? ¿No tendrás a un titán escondido en tu habitación, eh?

Se ríe con sincera alegría.

-¡Ya quisiera! -Se agarra el estómago por lo intensa que es la risa. -Hablando en serio, te lo voy a decir pero guardá el secreto con nosotros. No lo sabe ni Erwin y preferimos que siga de ese modo. Si algún día todo esto se termina haremos una fiesta de casamiento sorpresa o algo así, ¡será muy divertido! Podrías salirnos de testigo, ¿qué tal, uh?

-Sí, sí, lo que sea, pero ¿quién es?

Estoy ansioso. ¿Qué me preocupa? Entrecierro los ojos y la miro fijamente. En verdad, me interesa su respuesta.

-¡Mike!

Desconfío.

-Pero Mike está en la ciudad...

Me guiña un ojo.

-Shhh... no se lo digas a nadie, pero se escapó por unas horas solo para verme.

-Esto es poco creíble. ¿Desde cuándo...? Es decir ¿por qué...?

-Mmm creo que pronto cumpliremos 6 meses. Primero se interesó por mis investigaciones, ya sabes que a él también le gustaría saber más sobre los titanes, hablamos mucho de su capacidad para reconocer su olor. ¡Eso debe de haber sido lo que me enamoró ja ja! Y un día de pronto pasó y ya, permitimos que pasara. El porqué es que... bien, esta vida que elegimos es demasiado dura, Levi. Son puras responsabilidades, la rueda eterna de la muerte de los compañeros... tenemos derecho a aferrarnos a los pequeños placeres que nos quedan. Si no es ahora, ¿cuándo? Ni Mike ni yo podemos prometernos que estaremos vivos la próxima vez que nos encontremos. Lo menos que podemos hacer es compartir este afecto, mientras podamos. ¿No te parece razonable?

-No. -Respondo, serio, sin pensarlo.

-¿¡No!? ¿Qué acaso vos te conservás célibe para ser mejor soldado o una cosa así? ¿Qué ganaríamos Mike y yo prohibiéndonos esto?

Maldición. Realmente no sé qué contestar. Odio hablar de estas cosas. Pero hay una razón para que yo piense así. Tiene que haberla.

-Ese tipo de lazo afectivo o sexual o lo que sea te distrae de tu verdadero objetivo. Si queremos vencer a los titanes, es necesario dejar nuestra humanidad a un lado. No creo que tengan que prohibirse esto, creo que nunca deberían haber deseado tenerlo.

Hange hace una mueca de decepción. ¿Qué otra cosa esperaba de mí? Yo siempre he pensado así. Ella es la que cambió.

-Levi... después de tantos años... mirá, yo te considero mi amigo. Decime sinceramente, como amigo: ¿no te alegra verme feliz haciendo algo que no es el trabajo?

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa...? Trato de mantener la compostura.

-¿Qué, herí tu susceptibilidad, cuatroojos? -Hay algo, no obstante, en su rostro, que me hace dudar y me obliga a cambiar el tono. –Bien, bien… Es porque también te considero una... amiga... que esto me preocupa. No quiero que te desconcentres en el combate. No quiero que alguna vez, por salvar a Mike, te arriesgues demás. No quiero que ninguno de los dos... no quiero que se mueran antes de lo necesario.

Repite entonces una molesta costumbre: me pone una mano en la cabeza, marcando nuestra diferencia de estatura. Sonríe de nuevo esa eterna sonrisa suya.

-¡Ja ja, así que era eso! No te preocupes, no tengo intenciones de morirme. Pero, mirá, si ocurriera... prefiero morirme salvando a Mike que solo morirme a secas. ¿Entendés? No llamaría a esto amor, es demasiado. Pero sí es un pequeño gusto al que tengo derecho. No quiero morirme sin haber experimentado esto. Bueno, ya es hora de desayunar, no sé de qué querías hablar pero tendrá que ser más tarde. Nos vemos abajo.

Y se dirige a la puerta pero a último momento se voltea.

-Y, Levi... No estás obligado a encontrar a alguien que te guste, pero si alguna vez lo encontraras, por favor, tené presente esta charla. Quizás valga la pena que te replantees tus prioridades.

Maldita cuatroojos. A veces creo que existís solo para perturbar mi tranquilidad. Ahora ni siquiera tengo deseos de desayunar. ¿Por qué ocurre todo esto ahora? Es un momento crucial en esta guerra: por primera vez tenemos la posibilidad de recuperar la muralla María… y entonces, justo entonces, experimento esta confusión. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ahh… yo no estoy confundido. Sé perfectamente lo que quiero. Lo sé desde esa noche. Pero también sé, con mucha claridad… que no hay tal cosa como un "derecho" que yo o él podamos tener.

En un mundo tan cruel nadie tiene derecho a nada. Acá solo gana el más fuerte. El que logra soportar. El que resiste.

* * *

 **Notas** : Gracias infinitas por sus hermosos reviews y sus consejos y reflexiones! Sepan que me hago eco de sus palabras. Este capítulo fueron puras digresiones pero para el próximo prometo más interacción entre Levi y Eren :)

Lila.


	3. Resultados

**Capítulo 3: Resultados**

Yo sabía que volver a buscar a esa cuatroojos para finalmente hablar sobre el avance de Eren solo redundaría en problemas.

-Así que eso es lo que ayer te tenía tan preocupado como para traerte a mi despacho a las seis de la mañana...

-No es eso, había...

-Habías pensado que era pertinente analizar los cambios en Eren de tan solo dos día. Dos días en 15 o más que estamos trabajando. ¿No te parece un poco pretencioso creer que ha mejorado de golpe y que, encima, eso se debe a tu cara bonita?

Ni siquiera la patada que le di le quitó del rostro esa boba sonrisa burlona. Me retiré de la habitación con gran irritación: sobretodo temía qué haría esa maldita Hange con la valiosa información que estúpidamente yo le había dado.

Y ahora, frente a mí, está la respuesta a esa horrible pregunta.

Eren, tras pedir permiso, ingresa a mi habitación con un paquete "enviado por la líder de escuadrón Hange Zoe". Lo miro con desconfianza de arriba abajo.

Han pasado tres días desde esa conversación ridícula con ella pero yo sabía que en cualquier momento pasaría algo. Mientras tanto, vigilé a este mocoso ir de un lado al otro tras ella durante los experimentos. Él me miraba de soslayo; otra vez había empezado a sonrojarse tontamente, ¿por qué era eso? ¿Qué había cambiado?

No sé qué ocurrió pero durante los tres días él quedó sentado al lado mío en la cena. Miré a Hange buscando pruebas de su conspiración contra mí pero solo me encontré con su habitual sonrisa.

Podía oler a Eren si estaba tan cerca. Olía a transpiración, a haber estado entrenando sin descanso todo el día. Pero sus manos y su rostro estaban increíblemente limpios: yo sabía que lo hacía por mí, que cuando no tenía el tiempo de bañarse se lavaba con obsesión lo más visible de su cuerpo. Cuando recién había llegado a la Legión, más de una vez lo mandé a lavarse antes de comer. Ahora, ya había aprendido. Sus manos, aunque grandes y torpes, se veían impecables. Seguramente, tendrían la aspereza del jabón, pero no por eso serían menos agradables al tacto... Y me pasé las tres cenas pensando en estas boberías: ¿era esto lo que querías, Hange?

Bien, y hoy, ahora, justo ahora que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza todas estas cosas, aparece Eren tan campante en mi despacho con ese paquete misterioso.

-Esa cuatroojos... a ver, dámelo.

Eren apoya el paquete rectangular en mi escritorio y espera. Yo lo tomo y desarmo las cintas oscuras que lo enlazan. Puede ser solo una broma pero estas cintas no son nada baratas. ¿Qué se trae Hange entre manos? Y entonces, entiendo el chiste: es una caja de fino té negro. Le debe de haber salido una fortuna. Hange se está literalmente riendo de mi discursito sobre las responsabilidades y la negación de los placeres por banales. Ja. Levanto la vista: aunque haya metido al mocoso en esto, se trata de un código interno. El pobre no debe de entender nada. Solo mantiene la tenacidad definitiva de su mirada en mí, y espera. Abro la caja y la huelo. Hace al menos dos meses que no pruebo un té de esta calidad. Quiero probarlo ya mismo.

-¿Sabés qué es esto, Eren?

-¡No, señor! -Responde, sin desarmar la posición de firmes.

-Es té negro.

Me observa sin comprender.

-Pero ya hay té en la bodega, señor.

-Bah, eso no merece llamarse té... lo rebajan con cualquier pasto, sobre todo desde que perdimos María y las plantaciones de té se redujeron a una décima parte. Esto es té de verdad.

-¡Entonces, es un artículo de lujo!

Abre grandes los ojos, brillosos. Es evidente que es lo más parecido a la riqueza que ha visto en su vida. Pero enseguida su expresión da lugar a una suerte de decepción.

-Creía que en la Legión nos caracterizábamos por nuestra austeridad.

Tsk. Ya ha comprendido.

-Así es. Pero además de... -Ya está, he caído en la trampa de Hange, no tiene sentido escapar. -Además de soldados de la Legión, parece que también somos humanos. Y yo, en particular... tengo mi debilidad en el té.

Está sorprendido, aunque aún no vislumbro si para bien o para mal. Se queda quieto con sus ojos fijos en mí. Cierro la caja de té y luego dejo que me vea, en silencio.

Estamos así aproximadamente un minuto. Al final, es él el que rompe el hechizo.

-Capitán... ¿no va a ordenar que me retire?

-Noté que te gusta observarme. Como tu superior, no me cuesta nada darte ese gusto de cuando en cuando. Podés retirarte cuando lo desees, tu responsabilidad está cumplida.

Se sonroja hasta la punta de las orejas. Vaya a saber uno en qué gusto está pensando en verdad. Sea como sea, no se retira. Decido molestarlo un poco. Solo un poco. Doy la vuelta al escritorio y quedo junto a él.

\- ¿En qué porquería estás pensando que te hace sonrojar así?

Por supuesto, el color de su rostro aumenta. Sinceramente, parece que va a desmayarse o que le explotará la cara de un instante a otro. Doy un paso hacia él, por lo que se inclina hacia atrás (¿teme rozarme sin querer?), se tambalea y finalmente debe volver a su posición original.

-Usted-usted sabe en qué estoy pensando, señor. Por favor no se burle de mí.

Lo dice con mucho sentimiento y me obliga a preguntarme por qué hago esto, qué puedo ganar yo. ¿Por qué habría de esforzarme tanto para beber un poco de té? ¿Por qué ahora pongo en duda el valor de limitarme a esa bebida aguada que se pierde entre las provisiones de rutina?

Este mocoso está a mi cargo. Ya existe la posibilidad de morir por él de todas maneras, ¿no es cierto? Y no debo tomar un gran compromiso con el té: solo debo beberlo.

\- Sí, sé en qué estás pensando.

Avanzo un paso al frente y lo beso en la boca. En verdad es solo un niño: mantiene los labios cerrados y apretados, no tiene idea de cómo besar. Me separo, un poco irritado.

\- Eren, no se hace así.

Le meto dos dedos en la boca y se la dejo ligeramente abierta. Él parece a mitad de camino entre el pánico y la excitación. Saco los dedos.

\- Quedate de este modo.

Y vuelvo a besarlo, esta vez pasando la lengua por sus labios para que no pueda cerrarlos. Lo hago, sin embargo, con delicadeza: no quiero asustarlo. Aunque no debería serlo, quizás se trate de su primer beso. No me imagino a alguien que habla la mayor parte del tiempo de matar titanes coqueteando con una chica. Quiero, no sé por qué, que se lleve una buena impresión de esto. Pero, por otro lado, deben de ser años desde la última vez que hice algo semejante. En realidad se siente... agradable.

Solo me mantengo allí, besándolo. Él tiene los hombros encogidos y los brazos retorcidos en una mueca inmóvil de desconcierto. Estiro mi mano derecha y aprieto su nuca contra mí. Percibo su cuello como un pañuelo de seda y las puntas de sus cabellos que se me enredan en los dedos. Me siento bien y es muy extraño tomar conciencia de eso. Debo decir que ahora comprendo un poco mejor a Hange.

Lo suelto. Él había cerrado los ojos con fuerza durante el acto pero ahora los abre de pronto, con la misma cara de pánico con la que comenzamos.

\- Ca-capitán q-qué... qué... yo...

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ahora sí, retirate.

\- ¿Qu-qué?

\- Que te retires. Podés volver a tus actividades.

\- Yo... digo... ¡Sí, señor! ¡Adiós, señor!

Creo que necesita tiempo para procesar lo ocurrido. Estar solo es lo mejor para él en este momento. Además... no puedo hablar seriamente con alguien que tiene una erección como esa. Nadie pensó en ello cuando diseñaron estos malditos pantalones ajustados para los soldados.

Pasaron al menos cuatro horas antes de que Hange entrara en mi despacho a los gritos.

-¡Leeeviiiii! ¿Qué demonios hiciste con Eren...?

Apenas levanto los ojos de mi deliciosa taza. Le apunto levemente con ella, para que la note.

-Recibí el mensaje que me enviaste.

Dando unas zancadas, se sienta frente a mí.

-¿Mi mensaje...? ¡Mi mensaje era sobre que fueras menos duro con vos mismo y que te permitieras algún pequeño placer! ¿Qué tiene que ver Eren con eso?

Alzo las cejas, un poco confundido.

-Lo mandaste a mi despacho.

-¡Sí, para que te diera el maldito té!

Dejo la taza.

-Ah. Creí que era parte del paquete.

Pero al escucharla gruñir y ver lo enojada que está, empiezo a preocuparme. ¿Acaso le pasó algo? ¿Se convirtió en titán y salió corriendo? ¿Mató a alguien?

Lentamente me pongo de pie y me acerco a la ventana, desde donde se supone que debía de vigilar las actividades de la mañana. Pero, bien, hoy estuve un poco desconcentrado y delegué mis tareas.

Me alivia ver a Eren allí, en el patio. Está sentado en el suelo, con vida. Petra lo abraza. Eld también está por allí. Al parecer, el mocoso está restregándose el llanto y los demás intentan consolarlo.

-No sé por qué me mirás asi, yo lo veo vivo y con todas las partes de su cuerpo enteras.

Suspira, como si la agotara lidiar conmigo. En todo caso, no creo que la agote más que a mí lidiar con ella.

\- Sí, claro que está vivo... ¡pero vino hecho un manojo de nervios! Primero, que estaba sonrojado y con... con... ¡bueno, ya sabés a lo que me refiero! Sé que es un adolescente pero eso no había pasado antes. No se podía transformar y estaba todo el tiempo llevándose las manos a la boca. Pero quiero decir, no para morderse, solo para, no sé... ¡tocársela! Murmuraba... ¡Pensé que se había vuelto loco! Y todo eso fue después de pasar por tu despacho.

-No es para tanto. Por tu grito cualquiera diría que se transformó en titán y se comió a mi equipo.

-Si hubiera pasado eso no venía a gritarte, venía a rebanarte en pedacitos directamente.

Hago una mueca, pero no agrego nada.

-Mirá, Levi... no sé qué entendiste de mis palabras pero no te olvides de que Eren solo tiene 15 años y ninguna herramienta para manejar estas situaciones. Últimamente había mejorado mucho y venir a tu despacho hoy hizo que diera todo en el traste. Así que... vos lo arruinaste, vos lo arreglás. Le di la tarde libre a Eren... mañana espero ver resultados distintos.

Se levanta y se va como vino.

Estoy de nuevo en el punto de partida, o peor.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Charán, he aquí un primer beso! Me di cuenta de que estaba sacando mal las cuentas de los días, así que lo corregiré en el primer capítulo, que se ubica a 15 días de ingresado Eren en el escuadrón de operaciones especiales y no a un mes de eso.

Gracias por sus mensajes y sobre todo gracias a la increíble JAZMÍN NEGRO que lee todo antes de que lo publique y me da sus opiniones a pesar de que a veces no le haga ningún caso y siempre la esté apurando xD Si no la conocen busquen su hermosa página de arte en Facebook. Estoy un poco trabada en la escritura del capítulo 6, por favor déjenme reviews para inspirarme :3

Abrazos y hasta el próximo viernes!


	4. Acuerdo

**Capítulo 4: Acuerdo**

Mientras bajo los escalones hacia el sótano, recapitulo lo ocurrido hasta ahora. Eren desarrolló una absurda afición por mí. Esto perjudicaba su concentración. Yo le hice saber que conocía sus sentimientos y que no me importaban, lo cual inexplicablemente ayudó a que se sintiera mejor. Yo, en cambio, experimenté una creciente turbación de origen desconocido. Él de algún modo lo notó porque volvió a sonrojarse por nada. Y estuvo la enredada reflexión de Hange que me hizo considerar seriamente la posibilidad de... bien, y Eren empeoró y ahora tengo que arreglarlo.

Abro despacio su puerta y entro en la habitación. Guardo en mi bolsillo la llave y con la mano libre sostengo la lámpara. Eren tiene su rostro tapado con las sábanas. Advierto su temblor, por lo que sé perfectamente que está despierto y que se cubrió a propósito, probablemente porque le da vergüenza enfrentarse conmigo de nuevo. Hay que reconstruir nuestro lazo de confianza desde cero. Bien, puede ser que yo no haya manejado esto de la mejor manera.

-Oi, Eren. Sé que estás despierto, dejá de esconderte como un mocoso.

Me siento, como antes, sobre el costado de su cama. Y de un tirón quito las sábanas. Tal vez sea brusco, pero creo que hay algo positivo en ir directo al grano. Observo su rostro enrojecido y sus ojos húmedos: la expresión misma del terror. Sin embargo, bien lo veo, ese miedo infinito que lo acomete está entrelazado (y eso es lo problemático) con un fuerte deseo, que brilla en sus iris verdes como cada vez que me mira.

-P-perdón, capitán, tenía... tenía frío…

-¿Me estás cargando? Es casi verano.

-Sí, bueno... es que...

-Quizás tengas fiebre.

Le pongo la mano en la frente y compruebo que arde. No obstante, dudo que en verdad sea fiebre. Decido avisarle de todas maneras.

-Estás hirviendo. Si mañana seguís así, veré que Hange te dé alguna medicina y que cancele los experimentos del día.

Su sonrojo aumenta y desvía la mirada. Se incorpora a medias para quedar a mi altura.

-Perdón por... hoy fui un fracaso, no pude concentrarme.

-Me informaron de ello.

Él está en pánico. Clava los ojos en mi expresión indiferente y eso parece enfurecerlo de pronto.

-Pero... -Parece estar juntando valor, entre inhalación e inhalación. Luego, habla con firmeza: -…no fue mi culpa, capitán. Yo estaba mejorando. Tenía control sobre mis sentimientos. Estaba haciendo lo que usted me ordenó.

Levanto una ceja, inquisitivo.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que tus errores de hoy fueron culpa de alguien más? Quizás… ¿mía?

Aprieta los dientes, nervioso, pero no abandona su postura decidida.

-¡Sí, señor! No entendí lo que hizo hoy. No sé qué significa el té para usted pero lo que hizo al recibirlo no tuvo sentido. Yo voy a poner toda mi voluntad en controlarme pero necesito su apoyo, señor.

-¿Mi apoyo...?

Me siento tentado de sonreír. Mientras hablo, me inclino hacia él, quien a su vez se aprieta contra la pared intentando mantener la mayor distancia posible. Coloco mis manos a los lados de su cuerpo para sostenerme. Siento su aliento en mis labios, reconozco cómo se le acelera el pulso; como siempre da la impresión de ser una bomba en sus últimos instantes de existencia. Nuestras narices se rozan y él tiembla. Parece querer protestar pero no dice nada. Acerco mis caderas a las suyas, siento su calor a través de las sábanas: esto debe de ser, después de todo, su inexplicable temperatura de titán. Levanto un brazo y le agarro el mentón. Pienso en las palabras de Erwin, ahora un poco lejanas pero tan pertinentes.

-Te apoyo. De hecho, estoy dándote ánimos.

Y vuelvo a besarlo. No tengo del todo claro por qué lo hago, pero no podría actuar de otra manera. Él, a pesar de su expresión de ira y miedo, tarda poco en abrir la boca como le enseñé a hacerlo hoy. Nos miramos a los ojos dentro del beso, diría que nos estamos desafiando. En una especie de caricia violenta, paso la mano desde el mentón hasta su cuello y su nuca, y lo agarro fuerte para apretar su rostro contra el mío. Él responde levantando también su mano hasta mi nuca, como si compitiéramos por quién puede apretar más, quién aguanta el beso más feroz. Su fuerza, no obstante, no es tanta como la mía y fácilmente amplío la distancia entre nosotros para poder recorrer su boca con mi lengua y luego, despacio, morderle el labio inferior. Furiosamente sonrojado, Eren intenta reproducir mi movimiento, con tanta torpeza que me clava el colmillo y asoma la sangre. Se da cuenta y se asusta de sí mismo, de pronto soltándome. Me limpio con el dorso de la mano y miro en ella la mancha roja: esta vez sí se me escapa una sonrisa de lado. Levanto la vista y encuentro en él las emociones más contradictorias: evidente vergüenza y culpa, un miedo indescifrable, ese enojo que hace las veces de valentía y que sirve de trasfondo a casi todas sus acciones, y el deseo, un hambre de mí que he desatado y del que no hay vuelta atrás. Parece debatirse entre pedirme disculpas o no hacerlo. Finalmente, no dice nada, pero me agarra la mano sucia y, sin apartar sus pupilas firmes de las mías, lame la sangre. Pienso, durante un segundo, en por qué nada de este intercambio de fluidos me ha dado asco todavía

Bien, puede decirse que esto está escalando un poco más rápido de lo que esperaba. A la vez, está muy claro que hemos pasado un límite del que no podemos retroceder. Pero, ¿no son así todas las decisiones de la vida?

-Te dije que desahogar tus necesidades era una forma de tenerlas bajo control.

Sonríe y continúa lamiendo, ahora también chupando mis dedos con fervor. Lo dejo hacer con la excusa de reflexionar sobre mi próximo movimiento, aunque no sé si estoy en verdad en condiciones de reflexionar. Puedo sentir el cosquilleo que nace en mi bajo vientre y que durante tanto tiempo tuve olvidado. La boca de Eren abriéndose y cerrándose sobre los cilindros de mis dedos me trae a la mente no sé qué imágenes que me hacen salivar.

Lo agarro del cuello de nuevo, esta vez con la otra mano, y tras presionarlo un momento hacia abajo (¿adónde quiero llevarlo?), lo levanto para darle otro beso. Mis labios se abren demasiado, no solo beso los suyos sino que arrastro también mis dientes y mi lengua por sus mejillas, su mandíbula, el borde de la nariz, cualquier parte de su rostro. Llego a su cuello, sus orejas; bueno, no estoy pensando en nada, esa es la verdad, ahora no estoy pensando en nada.

Sus manos están en los botones de mi camisa, abre los primeros y termina arrancando el cuatro y el quinto, maldito mocoso inexperto, y enseguida me acaricia el pecho, se mete debajo de mis brazos y toca la espalda, aprieta tanto que adivino que me dejará marcas, sus manos callosas y duras me raspan, mientras intenta besar mi cabeza, mi pelo, lo que tiene a mano.

No sé cuándo mis besos empezaron a bajar, le levanté la remera en algún momento porque estoy chupando sus pezones (lo escucho morderse para no gemir, sus manos presionándome como una súplica) y ahora también lamo sus costillas, su vientre, el borde de su pantalón...

Y no sé si por los 'ah ah' que ya no puede contener o si por la súbita toma de consciencia de su olor corporal o si porque al fin entré en razón, me detengo y me incorporo. Ya no tiene esa mirada desafiante: solo está anonadado porque yo me haya detenido, probablemente calculando qué puede hacer para lograr que continúe. Transpira profusamente y sus mejillas rojas le dan cierto aspecto de niñita virgen -cosa que por otro lado no debe de estar muy lejos de la realidad, considerando su forma de besar esta tarde. Bajo los ojos hacia su pelvis y veo adónde estuve a punto de llegar: su poderosa erección empuja el pantalón hacia arriba, casi asoma debajo del elástico.

-Si alguna vez querés saber cómo podría haber continuado esto, te sugiero que te laves mejor.

Entrechoca los dientes, la frustración y la vergüenza floreciendo en su rostro.

-De todos modos, con esa erección no podrás dormir. Y yo dije que te apoyaría.

Así que bajo el elástico y libero su pene, que se bambolea feliz, intentando alcanzar mi mano. Lo tomo y, tras presionarle suavemente la cabeza, empiezo a masturbarlo.

Él alterna la mirada entre mis manos y mis ojos, desconcertado y nervioso pero sin un ápice de ganas de detenerme. Se agarra de las sábanas, quizás aguantándose el deseo de embestirme que adivino en los pequeños saltos de sus caderas. No aguanta demasiado, sus grititos delatándolo, y de pronto mi palma y su vientre están enchastrados con esa sustancia blancuzca y espesa.

De nuevo pienso en el asco que podría sentir y no siento. Aunque mataría por poder lavarme las manos ahora mismo, eso es cierto. Él parece preocupado por haberme ensuciado, aunque la mayoría de su atención está concentrada en recuperar su respiración y procesar lo que está ocurriendo.

Lo miro fijamente.

-¿Te gustó, Eren?

Afirma con un gesto, incapaz de hablar todavía.

-Bien, si querés más de esto más te vale que mejores en los entrenamientos. No creo que tengas fiebre realmente. Si esa cuatroojos vuelve a traerme quejas de vos, la próxima vez que te toque será con mi espada, ¿queda claro?

-¡S-sí, señor!

Eso de la espada pudo haber sido ambiguo, pero cierto terror en su expresión me confirma que me entendió. Me levanto en una posición extraña, ocultando como puedo mi propia erección, que preferiría que Eren no notara por ahora.

-Tenemos un acuerdo, entonces. Espero que duermas adecuadamente. Hasta mañana.

Y, sosteniendo juntos los lados de mi camisa, me retiro, pensando que después de todo quizás logré arreglar el problema. Entro al baño a lavarme pero de pronto cambio de opinión. Trabo la puerta con una silla y me desabrocho el pantalón. Con la mano aún húmeda tomo mi miembro. Sonrío. No está mal. Esto no está nada mal.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Finalmente, esto pasó un poco rápido... Déjenme sus comentarios para saber cómo seguir!


	5. Sentimientos

**Capítulo 5: Sentimientos**

* * *

Nuestro acuerdo no tuvo resultados espectaculares pero sí mejoró un poco la situación. Hoy no le exigimos transformarse en titán, decidimos con Hange realizar un entrenamiento ordinario mientras Eren termina de ordenar sus ideas. Aproveché para enviarlo a limpiar los cuartos de arriba otra vez y el patio, que por culpa de las intervenciones de Hange nunca había tenido tiempo de arreglar por completo. Pero incluso en esto pudo observarse la fuerza de voluntad que ponía en ello; estaba mucho más concentrado que ayer, sin dudas. Aunque debo admitir que no termino de comprender la expresión que me mostraba de cuándo en cuándo. Con el ceño fruncido, me dirigía miradas que parecían más bien de decepción, enojo o alguna mierda parecida. Al parecer, yo había hecho alguna cosa mal y yo no sabía qué. Esto está complicándose más de lo necesario.

Durante el día reflexioné sobre la posibilidad de pedir consejo. Incluso consideré hablarlo con Petra, que es quien más ascendente tiene sobre Eren después de mí. Es como una hermana mayor para él o algo así. La he visto acariciándole la cabeza y escuchando pacientemente las paparruchadas que él le cuenta. Finalmente resolví dejar pasar la noche de hoy y, si el acuerdo no sale como planeo, mañana podré ver con quién hablarlo.

Así que ahora bajo las escaleras con los elementos necesarios para continuar con lo que ayer dejamos a medias. Abro la puerta de golpe.

Me esperaba sentado, la espalda apoyada en la pared y los brazos encima de las sábanas. ¿Está ansioso? No, no es eso: aún tiene esa expresión de determinación, desafío o rencor. Tengo que descubrir lo que quiere decir.

-Felicitaciones. -Murmuro, apoyando en una mesita junto a la puerta la lámpara y la bolsa que traigo encima. -Tu entrenamiento de hoy no estuvo mal. Cumpliste tu parte del acuerdo.

Él cerró los puños y me dirigió esa mirada desafiante.

-No lo hice... no fue por el acuerdo. Es lo que tengo que hacer, y esa es razón suficiente.

Gruño: ¿a dónde va esto? ¿Ahora él me dará a mí un discursito sobre las responsabilidades y la austeridad? Cruzo los brazos para escucharlo. Enseguida sus ojos se suavizan.

-No lo tome a mal, no quiero decir que no... que no me haya dado ánimos. Pero no es esto lo que necesito. Es decir, no me interesa el... el... -se sonroja violentamente y baja los ojos por un momento. -...es decir... no me interesa el sexo.

Inclino la cabeza a un lado, tratando de entender. ¿Un adolescente de 15 años, sin dudas virgen, que tiene una erección solo por besarme, no está interesado en el sexo? Suena poco creíble. Él debe de darse cuenta de esto, porque arruga las sábanas entre sus dedos nudosos.

-O sea... no hay nada de malo en... en _eso_... pero no es lo que yo quiero, ¿entiende? Aprecio mucho su apoyo, señor, no me malinterprete. Pero yo... yo tengo sentimientos por usted, capitán. Y si no los corresponde, que no creo que lo haga, en realidad lo mejor es que no me deje hacerme ilusiones.

Frunzo el ceño. Pienso en el lubricante y las cosas de mi bolsa. Pienso en que esto es un lío de nuevo. Y pienso en los malditos sentimientos, que siempre aparecen para entorpecerlo todo. Ahora tengo que tomar alguna decisión. Si elijo quedarme, Eren hará sus suposiciones. O quizás simplemente no me permita quedarme. Pero quiero quedarme, ¿o no?

Debo de estar tardándome mucho en contestar porque Eren inhala con fuerza y retoma su monólogo.

-Yo me esforzaré de todas maneras, le aseguro que tendré buenos resultados otra vez. No es necesario que me dé nada a cambio. Además, odiaría que... bueno, odiaría que usted haga estas cosas conmigo por obligación.

Eso sí puedo contestarlo fácil.

-Nadie me está obligando.

Pone cierta cara de sorpresa, miles de preguntas y conjeturas cruzándole los ojos. Espera que continúe, que le explique algo más. Pero no sé si tengo algo más para explicar. Descruzo los brazos y los pongo en jarra.

-Cada vez me hacés esto más complicado, mocoso.

Suspiro y camino hasta él. Tiembla. Creo que si lo besara ahora se le iría toda esa estúpida determinación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y podría continuar con mi plan original. Pero no parece que eso vaya a redundar en mejorar su estabilidad emocional ni mucho menos. Así que, si bien me siento en su cama, no lo beso.

-Usted... ya hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer, capitán. Y le agradezco, muchas gracias por hablar conmigo y por buscar otras soluciones. No quiero ser una carga para usted.

Lo miro con un poco de resentimiento.

-No podés evitar ser una carga para mí. Si algo sale mal, yo tengo la responsabilidad de matarte. ¿Tenés idea de cómo me siento sobre eso? ¿Podés imaginarte cómo es saber que un día u otro tendré que matar a un adolescente, que es mi subordinado y a quien se supone debo cuidar, a un chico que no duda un segundo en ofrecer su vida por los demás, alguien que se sonroja estúpidamente cada vez que me le acerco y que me agarra la mano dormido cuando tiene pesadillas?

Su expresión es confusa, ¿culpa? ¿Esperanza? ¿Tristeza? ¿...por qué le digo esto? Solo aumentaré el peso que ya aplasta sus hombros. Aprieto los dientes.

-No podemos liberarnos de nuestras responsabilidades, Eren. Podemos intentar aliviarlas, podemos buscar un lugar donde descansar entre expedición y expedición, pero no hay nada como dejar de ser una carga los unos para los otros; nunca dejaremos de estar poniendo en juego las vidas de los demás junto con la nuestra, de eso se trata ser un soldado.

Bien, ahora el adalid de la responsabilidad soy yo de nuevo. No creo que con estas palabras vaya a llegar a ningún lado. Y, ¿adónde quiero ir en realidad? ¿Qué tipo de alivio quiero construir para Eren y para mí? Su rostro tensionado y tembloroso parece a punto de llorar.

-Lo siento, señor... no lo había pensado de ese modo. Para mí, saber que usted tiene la fuerza necesaria para... para impedir que yo les haga daño a los demás si pierdo el control, bueno, ese es el alivio que yo puedo tener. Lastimé a Mikasa una vez y nunca podré perdonármelo. Pero ahora, con usted, me siento seguro. Lamento mucho representarle un peso, pero sepa que si hay un refugio posible para mí es la seguridad que usted me da. Si un día tiene que hacerlo efectivamente, si un día debe... matarme... no se sienta mal, se lo pido. Estará haciéndolo como un favor a mí, es la única manera en que puede cuidarme. Yo le estaré agradecido.

Lo miro con dolor. Un niñato de 15 años no debería ser capaz de decir estas cosas. No debería poder siquiera reflexionar sobre esto. Me está suplicando que lo asesine, ¿es eso? ¿Yo seré el encargado de liberarlo de ese último e insoportable dolor? Como su capitán, eso es lo menos que puedo hacer por él. Levanto el brazo, despacio, y le acaricio el rostro. Le acomodo el cabello. Mirándome fijo, angustiado, me toma la mano y se restriega contra ella, como la primera vez que me senté aquí.

-Por favor. Se lo ruego. No me dé esperanzas si no las debo tener.

Sin embargo, no me suelta la mano. Estoy haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza para no besarlo inmediatamente. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué son estos impulsos que me empujan hacia él? ¿Qué debería hacer respecto a ellos? Sin darme cuenta, estoy cada vez más cerca suyo. Sus ojos siguen firmes y un poco tristes. Los míos también.

-No sé si hay otra cosa que nos sea permitido tener, más que la esperanza. Sería cruel quitarnos incluso eso. -Murmuro, contra mí mismo.

Siento su respiración entrecortada en mi boca. Veo el brillo verde de sus ojos endurecidos, clavados con determinación en mí. Su piel es tan cálida, podría empañar un espejo con tanto calor. Se siente bien, tenerlo cerca. Es confortable.

Con gran esfuerzo, retiro la mano, que él suelta, reluctante. Me alejo despacio, reubicándome en el lugar en que me senté, y quedo de cara a la pared. Junto las manos sobre mis piernas y no puedo evitar el gesto de acariciarme una con la otra, buscando retener la sensación de su piel.

-Decís -Digo de pronto, con súbita resolución, en voz alta. -que sería mejor para vos si yo guardara las distancias. Si me olvidara del acuerdo de ayer. Realmente creés que eso es lo que traería los mejores resultados para tu entrenamiento.

Con un dejo de tristeza, responde:

-Sí, capitán, eso es lo que creo.

Le palmeo el muslo, aun sin mirarlo, en un gesto que podría haber tenido con un perro.

-Bien, está decidido entonces. Nos quedan pocos días, espero verte dar lo máximo en ellos.

-Así será, señor.

Me levanto. Todavía pienso en la posibilidad de un beso de las buenas noches. Eso le ayudará a no tener pesadillas. Podría ser en la frente. Agarro la lámpara y la estúpida bolsa.

Sigo pensando en esa posibilidad imaginaria aun estando en los últimos tramos de la escalera.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Eventualmente llegaría este momento, no? Estuve leyendo unos relatos de SnK aprobados por Isayama en los que Erwin llama a Levi "de corazón cálido" y que por eso sus subordinados se vinculaban tan fuertemente con él. Estoy pensando en traducir algo de eso al español y publicarlo en mi Tumblr, ¿lo leerían? Me puso feliz encontrar esos relatos porque siento que confirman mi visión de Levi! Aunque el mío es un poco más torpe para relacionarse, me temo… Veremos si más adelante logra expresar sus sentimientos con más claridad. Por ahora, prepárense, porque estamos acercándonos al oh-tan-temido episodio del canon que se están imaginando. Si leyeron hasta acá, ¡dejen reviews, por favor!

 **PD:** Para compensar lo breve que me quedó este capítulo, creo que el siguiente me quedará inexplicablemente largo. Compensa?


	6. Despedida

**Capítulo 6: Despedida**

Estamos preparando todo para abandonar el castillo. Mañana dará comienzo la expedición N°57. Será un evento decisivo: la demostración del valor de la Legión de Reconocimiento y de la necesidad de conservar a Eren con nosotros, _vivo_. Es perturbador, sin embargo, no poder explicarles a mis subordinados el plan. Entiendo perfectamente las razones de Erwin y no desobedeceré. Pero no es nada agradable llevarlos a una trampa que desconocen, que ni siquiera pueden entender. Quisiera prepararlos.

Entre toda esta mierda, por lo menos, con Hange pensamos un modo de que, en caso de que sobrevivamos, en caso de que Eren pueda transformarse, y en caso de que pierda el control, podamos detenerlo sin matarlo. Curiosamente, él parecía más horrorizado frente a la posibilidad de quedar desmembrado que frente a la posibilidad de morir. Supongo que, en parte, la muerte es nuestro primer horizonte y el final más comprensible. Cansado como debe de estar, seguramente son todavía verdad las palabras que me dijo: su único lugar seguro es la muerte que yo puedo darle.

Estos días fueron extraños. Eren cumplió su promesa: obedecía todas las órdenes, resistía todos los entrenamientos, y finalmente parecía comenzar a controlar su capacidad para transformarse. Mantuve, como me pidió, cierta distancia. Al final de cada actividad exitosa me dirigía una sonrisa triunfante, que yo respondía con una inclinación de cabeza. Durante las comidas no volvimos a quedar tan cerca, pero yo aún tenía la sensación de percibir su característico olor corporal y, sin querer, más de una vez me distraje siguiendo el camino de sus manos entre el plato y su boca.

Pienso todo esto mientras bajamos las escaleras.

Hoy, el día final de esta extraña tregua que Erwin nos ha permitido, a Eren y a mí nos toca limpiar por última vez el sótano donde ha tenido que dormir en este tiempo. Podría haber asignado a otra persona esta tarea. Pero no creí estar rompiendo mi promesa al no hacerlo. Su predisposición al diálogo confirma mi suposición.

-Si sale bien la expedición, cuando vuelva... -Comienza, agarrando la escoba. - ¿Tendré que seguir durmiendo aquí?

-Seguramente.

El silencio que sigue me da a entender su disconformidad con mi respuesta, por lo que prosigo.

-Mirá... se acordó una reunión de los altos mandos para cuando regresemos, con posibilidad de repetir el juicio entero. Allí, nosotros... allí, _Erwin_ hará lo posible por conservarte en la Legión. Y quizás pida para vos una habitación con ventanas y baño privado, a ver si alguno de esos cerdos de la nobleza quiere cederte su camita acolchonada.

Eren se ríe ante mi ocurrencia. Pocas personas se ríen de todos mis chistes, pero a él no se le escapa ni uno.

-Con la ventana ya me alcanza. Puedo dormir en el suelo si es necesario.

-No sos un perro. -Digo, molesto por su resignación. -No tienen derecho a negarte una cama. Ya es suficiente con todo lo demás que te niegan.

Se hace otro silencio. No obstante, este es distinto: por el rabillo del ojo veo que tiene las comisuras estiradas en una pequeña sonrisa. Barre firme pero lentamente, con cierta expresión de confort, y también, con una especie de nostalgia, como anticipándose a algo que va a perder.

-El comandante, usted, la líder de escuadrón Hange... están dando la cara por mí. Y la primera vez que lo hicieron apenas me conocían. Les estoy muy agradecido.

Me encojo de hombros. No podríamos haber actuado de otra manera. Doy vuelta el colchón, lo cual hace un ruido de cachetada que invade la habitación.

-Sobre todo... -Continúa. -Sobre todo les agradezco que me hayan permitido entrar en la Legión. ¿Sabe? Era mi sueño, desde niño. Siempre quise ser un soldado de la legión.

-Lo sé.

Me mira con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

Muevo la cama, para que él pueda barrer allí. Después agarro de nuevo el trapo para seguir limpiando las paredes. En este sótano de mierda siempre crece musgo. Asqueroso.

-Cuando te preguntamos qué querías podrías haber respondido cualquier cosa. Tampoco vos nos conocías a nosotros y no tenías porqué confiar. -Me detengo mientras hago presión para sacar una mancha particularmente repugnante. Luego sigo: -Pero pusiste todo tu corazón en ello. Los ojos te brillaban cuando dijiste que querías pertenecer a la Legión para matar a todos los titanes. No nos hablabas a nosotros: era una confirmación para vos mismo, era repetir quién eras. Supe que ese era tu deseo auténtico, que siempre lo había sido.

Se ruboriza, ignoro porqué. Terminó de barrer, así que pone toda la basura en una bolsa y pone la cama en su lugar. Luego saca las sábanas limpias para cambiar las otras.

-No es cierto que no los conociera.

-¿Ah?

-Cada vez que salía o regresaba una nueva expedición, mi hermana y yo íbamos a verlos. Yo sabía que usted era el hombre más fuerte de la Legión, así que lo seguía con la mirada tratando de descubrir algo que yo pudiese aprender también. Siempre lo admiré.

A pesar de que no es la primera vez que escucho algo como eso de un subordinado nuevo, me siento incómodo. Yo sé que no está hablando solo de admiración. Ahora lo sé.

-Eso no es conocerme. -Acoto.

Ríe.

-Lo sé, lo sé... pero tenía una idea de usted, eso quiero decir. Como recluta, muchas veces pasé la noche en vela comentando sus hazañas con mis compañeros. Me sé algunas de memoria. Quizás fueran inventadas por los otros chicos, que se divertían a costa de mi cara de asombro, jaja. Pero de todos modos guardo todas esas historias como tesoros.

Durante un instante, me resulta difícil seguir limpiando. Miro a mi alrededor y decido que el resto está bastante bien, no necesita que lo repase. Después de todo, ni siquiera sabemos si podremos volver a usar esta habitación.

-Bueno, -Murmuro, guardando los artículos de limpieza. -ahora podés ser el protagonista de esas historias y saber que son verdaderas. Vamos a almorzar, ya es mediodía.

-Sí, señor.

En la escalera, lo hago pasar adelante. Lleva el balde en una mano y la escoba en el otro. Subir los escalones le obliga a mover la cadera de un lado al otro. Me doy cuenta de que este modo de observarlo no tiene que ver con vigilarlo. No hago nada al respecto.

Arriba, encontramos a Eld y Oluo preparando la mesa.

-Señor, comeremos las sobras de ayer, pero estábamos pensando en que para la cena podríamos cocinar algo especial, como forma de brindar por esta nueva expedición.

-Me parece bien. ¿A quién le toca cocinar hoy?

-A mí, Capitán. -Responde Eren, junto a mí.

Petra y Gunther entran en ese momento con la olla y los platos.

-¡Eren, no te preocupes! Podemos cocinar algo entre todos, ya se nos ocurrirá qué. -Exclama Petra

-Yo ya pensé la cena. Pero por supuesto acepto su ayuda, de lo contrario me llevará toda la tarde cocinar.

Gunther empieza a servir los platos, así que nos sentamos a la mesa.

-Ahh, ¿ya pensaste algo? La cocina no se te da tan mal ¿eh, Eren? -Pregunta, apoyando el último plato lleno.

Eren sonríe con timidez pero se le nota cierto orgullo en la voz cuando responde.

-Mi mamá era muy buena cocinera y Mikasa y yo solíamos estar por allí. Yo era un poco desobediente pero siempre me gustó ayudar en la cocina, así que aprendí algunas recetas.

-¿Y con qué vas a deleitarnos hoy, mocoso? -Interviene Oluo. -No te creas que porque las otras tres veces que cocinaste te salió bien ya tenés ganada nuestra confianza, eh.

Tal vez porque la confianza es un tema delicado entre ellos, Petra le da una palmada en la nuca a modo de reto.

-Qué decís, Oluo, tres veces es más que suficiente. Me atrevería a decir que fueron las mejores comidas del mes, ¡yo confío en Eren!

Eren se estremece y durante un momento solo se queda allí con los artículos de limpieza en la mano. Luego se recupera y sonríe. Es, sin embargo, una sonrisa débil, triste.

-Gracias, Petra… por tu confianza.

Aun tienen todos las marcas que se han hecho en las manos por él, puedo verlas. Yo no hice nada semejante. Pero sé que Eren confía en mí. Seguramente, no debería hacerlo. La confianza no lo salvará en la batalla.

El almuerzo transcurre entre discusiones banales en torno a la habilidad culinaria de Eren y las dudas de Oluo. Se ríen, se palmean, hacen chistes. Aunque yo no participo directamente, me siento a gusto. Mi escuadrón parece funcionar bastante bien.

Después de la última reunión con Ness para confirmar la formación (¿por qué debo asistir a estas cosas? ¿No es suficiente con que también debí reunirme con Erwin y con los demás capitanes a hablar bobadas?), limpiamos el patio entre todos. Ya está atardeciendo cuando Eren plantea que si queremos cenar a una hora razonable debe iniciar ahora mismo el trabajo en la cocina.

Una vez en el castillo, el desvergonzado empieza a darnos órdenes: que cortemos esto, que lavemos aquello, que pelemos eso de más allá… Nos lleva nuestra buena hora acabar con todo, y entonces hay que ponerse a limpiar el desastre que hicimos, o que más bien hicieron, porque yo me aseguré de no ensuciar nada en el proceso.

Para cuando terminamos, el "guiso especial de la madre de Eren", como Petra comenzó a llamarlo, ya está listo. Entre Eld y Gunther sirven los platos. Oluo y Eren los llevan al comedor, mientras Petra prepara una jarra con agua. Yo solo me voy a sentar: para algo soy el Capitán, maldita sea.

Ya sentados, todos me miran expectantes: esperan que sea el primero en probarlo y dar mi veredicto. Oluo quiere que yo emita alguna queja para darle la razón, pero sabe que lleva las de perder. Me acerco una cucharada a la boca.

Me quedo un rato en silencio, saboreándolo. Eren contiene la respiración, puedo sentirlo aunque esté al otro lado de la mesa.

-No está mal.

Petra da un aplauso.

-¡Lo sabía! Si para el Capitán no está mal, quiere decir que debe de ser exquisito.

Y dicho eso, se llena la boca de comida. Todos la imitan. Los hombros de Eren se relajan mientras escucha los sonidos de aprobación que cada uno hace entre bocado y bocado. Incluso Oluo finalmente admite que está muy bueno.

Pienso en que, si sobrevivimos, pondré a Eren más seguido a cargo de la cocina.

Tal vez porque la comida en verdad está deliciosa o no sé por qué otra razón será, pero los minutos se escurren entre nuestros dedos y para cuando me doy cuenta ya es tiempo de ir a nuestras habitaciones. Petra y Gunther rápidamente levantan los platos, que Eld se dispone a lavar. Oluo y Eren barren el comedor. Yo simplemente preparo té. Les ofrezco, pero solo Eren acepta. Bebemos en silencio, mientras los demás finalizan la limpieza. Cuando tomamos la última gota, ya todos han dicho buenas noches y se han ido retirando. Él lava nuestras tazas. Desde la puerta, miro su espalda y el modo en que se apoya en un lado u otro de la cadera mientras envuelve las tazas en el agua fría. Es la segunda vez en el día que me quedo viéndolo así. No sé si se da cuenta, pero se seca las manos con rapidez y murmura su "buenas noches" con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

Considero mi decisión durante un momento. Lo sigo.

-Eren. -Llamo.

Ya tiene un pie en los escalones cuando se voltea.

-¿Sí, señor?

-En mi habitación hay una ventana.

Inclina el rostro con una expresión confundida. No debo de haberme hecho entender. Niego con la cabeza.

-¿No dijiste que querías tener una habitación con ventanas?

Se sonroja y se muerde el labio.

-Capitán, ya hablamos de esto...

Chasqueo la lengua.

-No dejes volar tu imaginación, mocoso. Yo suelo dormir en la silla. Vos podés usar la cama. Si estoy ahí para vigilarte, y considerando que en un mes nunca te transformaste estando dormido, no parece un riesgo excesivo. No creo que ningún burgués de mierda ande por ahí para delatarnos.

Sus ojos se suavizan, pero sigue sonrojado.

-Creí que, después de todo, usted cumplía las reglas a rajatabla.

-Lo hago. Voy a estar ahí vigilándote, ¿no?

Sonríe.

-Gracias, capitán.

Por un momento, siento que me da la razón como a los locos. No obstante, no discutimos más. Le doy las llaves del sótano y baja la escalera a los saltos para buscar su pijama. Retorna con él en su brazo y subimos juntos hacia mi habitación. Él entra al baño a cambiarse y aguardo en la puerta. Pienso en dónde me voy a cambiar yo. No debería dejarlo solo en mi habitación, cuando el resto del escuadrón duerme y no tendrían tiempo de reaccionar si pasara algo.

Cuando termina, entro y nos lavamos los dientes uno junto al otro. Me doy cuenta de que, mientras lo hace, me mira de reojo. Quizás yo también lo esté mirando.

Llegamos a la habitación y empiezo a desabrocharme los mil cinturones de este maldito traje.

-Ahí está la cama. Ponete cómodo.

Él se mantiene quieto donde está, mirándome fijo.

-Si vas a quedarte ahí, dejá de observarme y date la vuelta. No quiero que ensucies mi piso con tu baba.

-¡P-perdón, señor!

Automáticamente, se pone en posición de firmes y gira sobre sus talones. Mientras me saco las botas, escucho su respiración. Casi puedo percibir cómo se acelera su corazón cuando me desabrocho los pantalones y los dejo en el suelo. Está atento a todos los sonidos y sus orejas tiemblan cada vez que resuena el chasquido de un cinturón, un botón o un cierre. De pronto, cobro conciencia de que ya estoy desnudo y que solo estoy ahí, mirando la nuca de Eren y el leve temblar de su cuerpo. Está muy cerca, bastarían dos pasos largos, o tres, para que pudiera tocarlo. Descalzo, tal vez no oiga mi caminar. Podría sorprenderlo y atraparlo por detrás. Podría apoyar mi cabeza en su espalda.

Agarro el pijama -simplemente un pantalón y una remera suelta- y me lo pongo. Doblo la ropa que me quité, acomodo las botas.

-Me imagino lo interesante que debe de ser la pared, pero ya podés darte vuelta.

Se voltea despacio, como si todavía pudiera ver algo inapropiado si se apurara lo bastante. No sé si sigue sonrojado desde antes o este es un sonrojo nuevo. Considero el hecho de que nunca me vio en pijama, aunque en verdad me veo igual que el resto del tiempo. Él se ve igual que el resto del tiempo. Hermoso.

-Bien, ya bastante de estarse mirando, ahora acostate.

Se dirige a la cama, sin dejar de observarme de soslayo.

-Usted debería dormir también, capitán. No puede pasar la noche antes de una expedición sentado en una silla vigilándome.

Mientras me siento, le respondo en un tono irritado.

-Veo que tenés el coraje de darme órdenes.

-P-perdón, no fue eso lo que quise decir, yo...

-Casi siempre duermo en esta silla. Nunca más de tres o cuatro horas seguidas. Así es como descanso. Si necesitara la cama, te haría dormir en el piso.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo hace para luego tener tanta energía? Yo podría dormir todo el día si se pudiera.

-Me doy cuenta. -Murmuro. -Te dije que no me conocías.

Ya en la cama, apoyado en los codos, me dedica una expresión satisfecha.

-Bueno, ahora lo conozco un poco más. Espero tener otras oportunidades como esta. Buenas noches.

Y se recuesta, con el rostro hacia la ventana. Desde donde estoy, puedo ver el brillo de las estrellas reflejado en el borde de sus cabellos. Me pregunto si mañana retornaremos. Si alguna vez Eren tendrá su propia habitación con ventana.

Antes de dormirme, pienso: al menos este pequeño sueño, yo se lo pude cumplir.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Cuando empecé a publicar tenía escrito hasta el capítulo 5, pero desde este capítulo en adelante los estoy escribiendo en la semana que me queda entre una publicación y otra. Así que no tengo tanto tiempo para la corrección. En ese caso, mi beta Jazmín me había sugerido revisar la escena del puchero, pero no llegué a hacerlo, les pido disculpas. Les cuento además que esa escena está inspirada en un doujinshi llamado "El puchero del capitán" que hace poco tradujo el equipo de Shingeki no Heichou. Si no los conocen, googléenlos ahora mismo, su laburo es muy bueno! Otra cosa interesante, encontré un CD-Drama oficial en el que aparece la situación inicial de este fic: Levi encuentra a Eren llamándolo dormido, lo despierta y le señala que es creepy que ande murmurando "capitán…" y Eren responde que "tuvo un sueño muy largo y complejo" que no puede recordar. Ah y como nadie comentó lo de las traducciones, no traduciré nada.

De ahora en más habrá algunos blancos en la historia, ya que no reescribiré episodios del canon. Si no lo tienen muy fresco, les recomiendo releer los tomos 5, 6 y 7 del manga para prepararse para lo que se viene en el próximo capítulo, que como se imaginarán, difícilmente sea divertido. Un abrazo a todxs!

 _17/06/2017_


	7. Retorno

**Capítulo 7: Retorno**

La mayor parte de la Legión, es decir, lo que queda de ella, permanece en la ciudad mientras Erwin intenta ganar un poco de tiempo para nosotros hablando con las autoridades. Si no piensa algún plan, será el fin de Eren y también de la Legión. No solo perdimos a casi la mitad de nuestros soldados, sino que además debimos abandonar los cañones especiales que tanto nos costó conseguir, por lo cual los pocos burgueses que aún nos apoyaban con su dinero estarán más que decepcionados. No puedo imaginar en dónde podrá haber todavía algún aliado para nosotros.

Una pequeña comisión nos acompañó a Eren y a mí hasta el castillo, donde decidimos aguardar hasta que se tomara alguna decisión. De este modo, despertamos las menores sospechas posibles. Mikasa Ackerman y el otro, el niño rubio que también es cercano a Eren, lo ayudaron a bajarse de la carreta y lo llevaron hasta el comedor para que se sentara. Querían llevarlo a su cama, pero él y yo sabíamos que primero debía bañarse. Aunque la asquerosa baba de esa titán se hubiera desvanecido al igual que su sangre, no dejaba de verse repugnante. Con gran esfuerzo logré convencerlos de que yo alcanzaba para cuidar de él. Erwin, de todos modos, les había ordenado volver con él de inmediato. Al parecer, incluye a estos mocosos en sus asuntos. Espero que sean de algún provecho.

Eren se apoyó en mi hombro para llegar hasta el baño. Abajo solo hay duchas, así que subimos hasta el baño de los capitanes, que tiene bañera, de modo que no tendría que estar de pie mientras se lavaba. Lo ayudé a sentarse en el suelo mientras preparaba el agua. Me tomó mucho tiempo calentar tanta, y fui de un lado a otro con baldes durante un rato. Él quería colaborar pero se lo impedí. Es cierto que yo estaba –y estoy– herido y que sólo había atendido mi tobillo con una venda y una tablita. Pero él es la prioridad.

Durante ese tiempo, no hablamos, a excepción de algún insulto que proferí cuando por el movimiento alguna gota se escapaba del balde. Cuando terminé, me acerqué, lo sostuve de las axilas para que se parara y empecé a desabrocharle los arneses del pecho. Se quejó y dijo una y otra vez que él podía hacerlo solo. Sin embargo, no puso entusiasmo en su pudor ni se sonrojó como solía hacer. Solo murmuraba que no era necesario, cabizbajo, mientras yo le quitaba uno a uno los cinturones. Me arrodillé y le saqué las botas despacio, sin hacer mucha fuerza. Para hacer equilibrio en una pierna, puso su mano en mi cabeza. Cuando levantó la otra pierna, me agarró el cabello por un segundo. Era una sensación extraña. Pensé en rechazarlo. No lo hice. Cuando solo le quedaba la ropa, quedé de pie frente a él durante un momento. Lo miré directo a los ojos y él también me miró. En su rostro podía leer que no quería que lo siguiera tocando. Que no tenía fuerzas para evitarlo, pero que no lo quería.

Le ordené meterse en el baño. Él podía sacarse la remera y el pantalón por sí mismo. Estuvo de acuerdo. Se quedó más de una hora encerrado allí. Varias veces fui a llamarlo. La última directamente abrí la puerta y me asomé, porque no me contestaba. Por su rostro, única parte de su cuerpo fuera del agua, supe que estaba dormido.

-¡Oi, Eren!

Se despertó sobresaltado y se sonrojó. A pesar de la humedad general del ambiente, podía darme cuenta de que había estado llorando. Sacudió la cabeza para despertarse y el color de sus mejillas se fue.

-Lo siento.

-Bien, ahora que te despertaste, salí de una vez, esa agua ya debe de apestar.

Se quedó inmóvil, observándome. Llegué a la conclusión de que esperaba a que me fuera. Le dejé la muda de ropa limpia que le había traído en una silla junto a la puerta y me retiré. Lo esperé en el pasillo, donde apareció dando pasos inseguros. Nuevamente puse su brazo sobre mis hombros y lo llevé a su habitación.

Aunque negaba insistentemente su cansancio, cuando logré ubicarlo en su cama Eren se durmió de inmediato. La transformación y la recuperación de sus miembros le lleva mucha más energía que la que lleva una pelea normal. Durmió toda la tarde de ese día y hoy, siendo ya el mediodía, aún no se ha despertado.

Durante mi soledad, he lavado cuidadosamente los uniformes dejados atrás por mi escuadrón. Consideré recortar sus emblemas, ya que no hubo tiempo de hacerlo con los que llevaban puestos. Pero decidí no hacerlo: seguramente sus parientes agradecerían recibir un uniforme completo. Será lo más parecido que puedan conseguir a un cuerpo al cual velar. Por lo que coloqué cada uniforme en la caja con las pertenencias de cada uno de ellos. Recordé al padre de Petra, el orgullo y el miedo mezclados en su voz. Es demasiado joven para casarse, ¿no es así, Capitán? ¿Lo es? Para lo único para lo que esos chicos eran demasiado jóvenes era la muerte. Ojalá Petra, si así lo quería, se hubiera casado. Ojalá hubiera tenido hijos o lo que mierda quisiera. Ojalá todos hayan llegado a hacer algo de lo que sentirse orgullosos en la tumba. Aunque no creo que haya mucho lugar para los sentimientos allí, ¿no? Hay que aprovechar cada minuto que estamos acá arriba. No habrá otra ocasión. No hay tiempo para arrepentirse.

Es agotador ver pasar la muerte por cada una de las personas que entraron en mi vida. ¿Hasta cuándo será así? ¿Hasta que me toque morir a mí? Mi madre. Farlan e Isabel. Mis primeros compañeros en el escuadrón. Mis subordinados en mi primero, mi segundo y mi tercer equipo: nunca conservo a nadie por demasiado tiempo. ¿Veré morir a Hange alguna vez? ¿Veré morir a Erwin, a pesar de su cara de saberlo todo? ¿Veré morir a Eren...? Ahora, una parte de mí quisiera poner a Eren fuera de mi vida. Quisiera morir ahora y no tener que ver su sufrimiento en el futuro. No quiero perder a nadie más. Otra parte de mí, en cambio... quiere retenerlo a toda costa. Quiere tenerlo tan cerca de mí como se pueda, al menos hasta que Zackly y la Policía Militar me lo arrebaten definitivamente. Quiere sentirlo lo suficientemente cerca como para que nada me pueda hacer olvidar después su calor. Su excesivo y absurdo calor de titán. Su calor humano.

Le doy una patada a la mesa en la que coloqué las cajas. No sé por qué hice eso, acabaré por dañar mi único pie sano. Pero, ¿cómo permití esto? Después de tanto tiempo trabajando en mi fortaleza, en mi distancia de todo y todos, ahora dejé que un chiquillo entrara en mí. De pronto todas las pérdidas resultan más dolorosas. Todo es más pesado. No es justo para mí. Menos justo todavía es para él.

Voy a la cocina. Los platos que lavó Eld aún están ahí: no hubo tiempo de guardarlos en las alacenas. Y de todos modos, ¿para qué preocuparse? Sin Eren con nosotros, probablemente dejaremos otra vez este castillo abandonado. Tal vez Erwin envíe a alguien a llevarse lo que se pueda vender, para recaudar fondos. A la Legión de Reconocimiento siempre le faltan fondos. Y personas. Agarro la jarra con que Petra le servía el agua a Eren con tanta delicadeza: ¿por qué recuerdo esa imagen? Puedo ver sus manos en torno al mango de vidrio. Eran manos pequeñas pero de una increíble firmeza. Lleno la jarra en el último barril de agua que nos queda. Miro mi reflejo allí: un rostro oscuro en un pozo sin fondo.

Bajo las escaleras despacio, manteniendo el agua en equilibrio. Abro la puerta en un movimiento silencioso y entro lento. Eren sigue en la misma posición en que lo dejé, boca arriba, inmóvil, con el rostro contraído en una pesadilla. Esa expresión de angustia no lo abandona desde que despertó en el carro en que lo trajimos de vuelta. Entiendo que a esa chica, Mikasa -¿cómo olvidar su nombre ahora?-, le haya costado tanto separarse de él cuando llegamos al castillo. El rostro de Eren parecía suplicar que no lo abandonaran. Hace solo un mes ella habría odiado dejarlo conmigo, el hombre que había golpeado a su hermano delante suyo hasta hacerlo sangrar frente a la corte. Aunque debían de haberle explicado el plan, yo veía que me observaba con resentimiento. Pero esta vez solo estaba triste: me miró con determinación y durante un instante me sostuvo la muñeca. En ese gesto nos comprendimos y yo supe que me había ganado su confianza. Ella, por otro parte, me parece muy impulsiva, pero también sé que cuento con su fuerza inagotable. Podemos ser un equipo, si es necesario. Tenemos buenas razones para cooperar.

Pienso en esto mientras me siento en la silla que dejé junto a su cama. El vaso de agua que le traje en la mañana está intacto, así que solo apoyo la jarra a su lado, en la mesita de noche. Lo observo. Tiene el ceño fruncido y de vez en cuando gira bruscamente el rostro, como queriendo apartar algo de su vista. Se ven las marcas que las lágrimas han dejado en sus mejillas, surcos oscuros que me traen el recuerdo de mi propio dolor. Al amanecer, le limpié unas marcas así con mi pañuelo. Que hayan vuelto a aparecer quiere decir que siguió llorando mientras yo acomodaba las cosas arriba. Cierra los puños como piedras: cuánto se guarda en ellos. Entonces, acerco mi mano y tomo una de las suyas. Primero se resiste, pero luego me aprieta para que no lo suelte. Las cejas van relajándosele lentamente: la pesadilla ha pasado. Me quedo allí, sintiendo su mano.

Debo de haberme quedado dormido en algún momento, porque cuando abro los ojos me duele mucho la espalda, como si hubiera estado en esa posición por largo rato. Esta maldita silla no es ni remotamente tan cómoda como la que está en mi habitación. Al contrario, siento que no descansé nada. Es curioso, porque el vaso está vacío, por lo que Eren seguramente se haya despertado en algún momento. Pero no solo está en la misma posición que antes, sino que además sigue agarrándome la mano. Con la que tengo libre le toco la frente. No tiene fiebre, solo su acostumbrado calor titán. Tampoco está llorando. Paso el dorso de la mano por su mejilla hasta que su mentón queda entre mi pulgar y mi índice. Luego subo lentamente el pulgar hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Su piel es suave allí. Acaricio todo el borde de la oreja y luego introduzco los dedos en su cabello. Siento el aroma del jabón mezclado con su transpiración. Es un aroma agradable. Estoy haciendo eso cuando se despierta. Lo miro a los ojos pero no me detengo en mi caricia. No sé si le molesta pero baja los ojos, por lo que retiro la mano. La que está entre la suya, sin embargo, permanece allí, encerrada.

-Lamento dormir tanto. De inmediato me levantaré y ayudaré a limpiar.

Y hace el gesto de incorporarse, pero se lo impido.

-No seas estúpido. No creo que podamos conservar este castillo de todos modos. Lo importante es que descanses. No sabemos qué viene después de esto.

Restriega los dientes.

-Creí que ya sabíamos lo que venía. Me diseccionarán en la Policía Militar y el resto de las cosas seguirá su curso como antes.

Niego con la cabeza.

-¿Creés que Erwin dejará que esos bastardos de la capital te lleven así de fácil? Mañana vendrá a anunciar alguno de sus planes misteriosos, no tengas dudas.

Me sonríe débilmente. No está nada convencido. Yo tampoco. Con el pulgar, dibujo una pequeña línea en el dorso de su mano. No me suelta ni se mueve. Me levanto y aparto la silla.

-Esta silla es jodidamente incómoda.

Y tras esa explicación, me siento en su cama, como solía hacer. Para ello, le levanto el brazo cuya mano sostengo, y lo coloco en mi regazo. Siento su calor en los muslos. Paso los dedos de la mano libre lentamente por el dorso de la suya.

-Capitán… usted está herido.

-Es un tonto esguince de tobillo. Lo lamentable es que no podré usar el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales por algún tiempo. Pero todavía puedo dar una patada si lo necesito.

-De todos modos… creo que le hará mal estar sentado así. Debería tener la pierna en alto, así se recuperará mejor.

Lo miro un momento. ¿La pierna en alto? La silla es tan dura que solo me haría más daño apoyar mi talón allí. Así que solo queda una opción.

-A ver. Hacete a un lado.

Se arrima a la pared y deja un espacio en la cama. Le suelto la mano para acostarme junto a él y dejar de apoyar el pie en el suelo. Quedamos hombro con hombro: el colchón es pequeño. Lo observo de reojo, no quiero girar el rostro. Significaría hablar contra su mejilla.

-¿No le duele menos así?

-…Puede ser.

Ya acomodado en este reducido espacio, vuelvo a tomarle la mano. Él entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Se inclina levemente y deja su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Siento su cabello hacerme cosquillas en el cuello. Por un instante, recuerdo que Eren no comió nada en todo el día y que yo solo comí pan y frutas. Pienso que lo más saludable sería levantarme y cocinar algo para ambos. Volteo un poco el rostro y veo su cuerpo contra el mío. Ya no creo que tenga pesadillas. De pronto, prefiero quedarme aquí y descansar un momento. No tengo hambre. Creo que él tampoco. Mi cuerpo queda envuelto en su calidez y me hace preguntarme si esto no es lo único que puede permitirme, al menos por un instante, olvidarlo todo.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA** : No me gusta este capítulo pero les doy mi palabra de que el siguiente compensará con creces el lenguaje mecánico que tuve aquí. Les agradezco infinitamente sus hermosos reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hace cada vez que recibo uno. Sobre todo, de aquellas personas que estaban leyendo todo el fic por primera vez y a pesar de ello se detenían al final de cada capítulo para dejar un comentario. Para quienes mostraron interés por posibles traducciones, cuando las haga las publicaré en mi tumblr: lila – negra tumblr . com (sin espacios), búsquenme allí. Estamos acercándonos a los últimos capítulos. Creo que llegaremos al 11 o al 12, tal vez un poco más. Así que prepárense! Si les gusta, les agradecería mucho que lo recomienden :) Hasta el próximo viernes!

 _26 de Junio de 2017_


	8. Refugio

**Capítulo 8 - Refugio**

Con los párpados cerrados, percibo que sigue habiendo luz en el sótano, por lo que deduzco que deben de haber pasado menos de cuatro horas, de lo contrario, la lámpara de aceite que dejé junto a la puerta se habría apagado. Abro los ojos. Los siento hinchados así que me paso la mano por ellos para verificar si lloré dormido. Odiaría que así fuera. Hace años que no lloro. De todas las debilidades a las que estoy volviendo en este tiempo, no quisiera volver a esa. Me tranquiliza comprobar que mi cara está seca. Solo me arden los ojos, como agotados de contener el dolor. Está bien que sea así.

En cambio, mi hombro está húmedo. Inclino la cabeza y veo que Eren está apoyando allí su rostro. Sus lágrimas empapan despacio mi remera. Parece dormido. Con dificultad, suelto su mano, que se aferra aun con fuerza a la mía, y paso el brazo por detrás suyo, abrazándolo contra mí. Su mejilla ahora se coloca sobre mi pecho. Es una sensación agradable, como si me hubiera cubierto con una manta especialmente mullida y abrigada. Aunque soy yo quien lo abraza a él, me siento… protegido. Esa es la palabra que buscaba.

Me urgen de pronto las ganas de besarlo, pero su boca está muy lejos. De todos modos bajo el mentón y le beso la cabeza varias veces. Siento su pelo sedoso en los labios. A pesar de las horas y del cansancio y de la angustia y del mundo, se lo lavó con tanto cuidado que todavía huele dulce y me produce un cosquilleo en la piel que aumenta mis deseos de él. Refriego la cara en su cabello, respiro profundo para llenarme de su aroma. Presiono un poco su brazo, no sé para qué, solo quiero apretarlo contra mi cuerpo, quiero tomarlo entre mis manos y sentir que cabe por completo dentro de mí. No puedo evitar abrir la boca en mis besos, como si fuera a devorar su cabeza entera. Es un beso detrás de otro, cada vez más intensos, cada vez más fuerte mi presión en su brazo, y me doy cuenta de que hay algo mal en lo que estoy haciendo, me estoy dejando llevar y estoy perdiendo el control. No obstante, estoy tan exhausto; nada en mí quiere detenerme, nada quiere resistirse. Si pudiera perderme en esto ¡Ah! Qué bueno sería poder perderme por siempre.

-¿C—capitán…?

Mis gestos bruscos acaban por despertarlo. Lo lamento, pero tampoco entonces logro interrumpirme. Cuando levanta el rostro para verme y tratar de entender lo que ocurre, busco de inmediato sus labios y lo beso. Él se queda quieto dentro del beso, sus labios apenas separados, su lengua dormida. Siento su aliento de casi un día entero de sueño, su baba, su suciedad, y nada de eso me importa en lo absoluto, solo quiero seguir besándolo y cuando al fin me responde, cuando empieza a mover sus labios también, pienso en cómo pude demorar tanto esto, en por qué me prohibí la única cosa que podía valer la pena entre tanta injusticia y tanto remordimiento y tanta _mierda_. La tibieza de su boca me impide reflexionar más, siento cada temblor de sus labios como un temblor de todo mi cuerpo, y aunque es un beso muy dulce y lento, hay en él una increíble desesperación que duplica mi necesidad de estrujarlo. Mi mano derecha intenta ir más allá del brazo que hasta ahora sostenía, con los dedos reclamo su torso, su pecho, y siento súbito odio por su ropa, por la tela que me separa de su piel.

Despacio rompo el beso porque quiero sentir el resto de su cara, le beso los ojos rojos de tanto llanto, le beso las mejillas, incluso le beso la nariz, no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, nunca creí que pudiera desear besar la nariz de nadie, pero él sí puede creerlo, baja los párpados ante cada caricia en una entrega total, y casi pareciera sonreír en medio de su fragilidad.

Giro hacia mi derecha para poder rodearlo asimismo con mi otro brazo. En mi movimiento, lo muevo a él, y al fin quedamos enfrentados en la cama. Lo veo a los ojos buscando su consentimiento. Aunque no hay en ellos la firmeza de siempre, comprendo que considera esto un refugio tanto como yo. Encuentro ternura en el verde intenso de sus iris, y esa extraña nostalgia por algo imposible que ya he reconocido otras veces. Quisiera también poder besarlo dentro de los ojos, quisiera conocer cómo saben, descubrir su tersura, quisiera abrazar y cuidar todas las partes de su cuerpo. Mierda. ¿Qué se hace con estos deseos inabarcables, que si se desplegaran podrían ocupar hasta el último rincón de la Tierra?

Le acaricio la mejilla y él me agarra la mano, de nuevo, como aquella vez y además como el día de nuestro acuerdo: la refriega contra su piel, cerrando los ojos, hallando allí una satisfacción inverosímil. Lo observo con fascinación, ojalá todas las caricias que he dado en mi vida -y no fueron muchas- hubieran tenido al menos la mitad de este ardor. Mi mano derecha, que ahora está bajo su cuerpo, ha arrollado la remera a la altura de su pecho y le ciñe la cintura. Allí su piel es delicada y los dedos se me escurren, de a poco van recorriendo su costado hasta llegar a su ropa interior, y recién entonces me doy cuenta de que no sabía qué tenía puesto debajo de la sábana que lo cubría; tontamente lo había imaginado tan vestido como yo.

Abre los ojos y me besa el dorso de la mano que aún sostiene en la suya, mirándome con esa tristeza que ambos sentimos. Y después, después lleva mi mano hacia su cuerpo, la hace bajar muy lentamente por su pecho, sus costillas, su vientre, su pubis. La deja sobre su erección y sentirla me hace exhalar el aire que en algún momento empecé a retener. En el fondo de la boca me surge el deseo de besársela, pero no quiero moverme, no quiero alejarme de su hermoso rostro ni de la leve luminosidad que desprenden sus ojos sobre mí. Así que solo tomo el elástico de su ropa con ambas manos y lo aparto suavemente, para volver luego a ponerlas en sus respectivos lugares, los dedos de la izquierda cerrándose sobre su pene y los de la derecha recorriendo la línea entre sus nalgas.

Gime bajito, cerrando los ojos por un momento porque todo es demasiado, y luego volviendo a abrirlos para mantenerlos fijos en los míos en el gesto que me permite saber que puedo continuar. Me acuerdo del lubricante, de las cosas que en un acto de estupidez dejé en mi habitación, tan lejos de esta, y pienso que lo podría lastimar y que no quiero hacer eso y trato de vislumbrar alguna solución rápida. Al fin, concluyo que no la hay y le digo, a modo de interrogación:

-Te va a doler.

Asiente. Tironea de las sábanas para quitarlas de debajo de mí, debo sostenerme en un equilibrio extraño por un instante para que pueda hacerlo, y entonces me cubre con ellas y quedamos más cerca. Me baja el pantalón solo lo suficiente para que mi pene quede contra el suyo, y tomando ambos comienza a acariciarlos. Tiemblo pero enseguida me controlo. Levanto la mano izquierda, ahora libre de sus tareas, y me la llevo a la boca. Pongo en ella un montoncito de saliva. No es lo ideal pero es mejor que nada, así que la distribuyo en su ano y en los dedos de mi mano derecha. Con la yema rodeo el borde del orificio y la primera vez que intento introducir el índice es tan difícil que pienso que es imposible, que esto no está bien, que solo debería hacerlo terminar y ayudarlo a dormir tranquilo y olvidarme de cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, no es eso lo que quiero, si me detengo ahora no dejaré de arrepentirme. Así que lo fuerzo un poco más. Introduzco solo una punta pero Eren suelta un gritito que me inmoviliza.

-¿Estás bien?

Asiente de nuevo y se muerde el labio. No sé en qué está pensando y me preocupa mucho que esté haciendo esto para mí. Que no le guste, que no sienta ningún placer, y que no obstante siga adelante porque es su modo de confirmar sus sentimientos infantiles por mí. Me dejo ir durante unos segundos en la marea de la culpa, hasta que me agarra la muñeca y la presiona, como rogándome que prosiga. Con su pene suelto sobre mi piel cobro conciencia de lo erecto que está, de cuánto debe de excitarlo ese pequeño dedo allí para que aún mantenga esa firmeza. Por lo tanto sigo presionando hasta introducir el índice completo. En su cara veo que las sensaciones son contradictorias, sin duda es molesto y doloroso -yo lo sé-, pero de todos modos hay otra cosa porque cuando lo muevo suelta un gemido que definitivamente es de goce.

Vuelvo a llevarme la mano izquierda a la boca para renovar la saliva, y habiendo humedecido bien los otros dedos, acaricio con ellos el borde de su piel. Necesito, sin embargo, confirmar su decisión.

-Eren… ¿continúo?

Retuerce el cuerpo en un gesto extraño y me doy cuenta que está tratando de sentirme más profundo. Cuando habla, se le escapa un sonido tan sensual que se me nubla el pensamiento.

-Sí… por… por favor…

Así que muy de a poco ingreso el mayor. Ya con dos adentro empiezo a moverlos con lentitud, acostumbrándolo despacio. Él, mientras tanto, ha vuelto a agarrar nuestros miembros y nos masturba con movimientos entrecortados, interrumpiéndose cada vez que mis dedos entran y salen de él. Antes de colocar el anular, lo beso en la boca. Ahora sí uso la lengua, aunque aún es un beso amable, un beso que le dice esas cosas que no puedo poner en palabras. Incorporo el tercero sin soltarle los labios, tragándome los gemidos que produce dentro del beso, cómo es posible que suene tan hermoso, cómo puede generarme esto. Los siento contraerse con fuerza un instante y luego relajarse por completo, con lo cual sé que algo está saliendo bien, que de algún modo mis yemas llegaron adonde tenían que llegar.

Su voz hace eco en el sótano casi sin muebles y pienso que estaré escuchándola el resto de mi vida, que rebotará en mi cráneo por años, porque, _dios_ , no quisiera tener que oír nada más. Mi cuerpo no aguanta, preciso continuar, así que retiro despacio los dedos, siempre viéndolo directo a los ojos y pidiendo su aprobación. Me da una sonrisa cálida pero breve, el tipo de sonrisa que puede hacerse luego del fracaso y de la muerte, y se gira hasta darme la espalda.

Con una mano le separo las nalgas y con la otra me sostengo el pene, intentando introducirlo con la mayor suavidad posible. Al principio lo percibo contraerse con dolor, así que me detengo y espero. Le doy pequeños besos en la espalda y el cuello. Paso la mano derecha debajo suyo y lo acaricio para calmarlo pero también porque deseo acariciarlo, porque quiero sentir cada parte de su piel. Reconozco cómo se va soltando y entonces lo penetro un poco más, siempre suave, hasta llegar hasta el fondo. Una vez allí, me quedo quieto y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Estamos en silencio e inmóviles un rato, hasta que yo me animo a repetir mi pregunta.

-¿Estás bien?

Escucho una pequeña risita, quisiera verla, no puedo imaginar cómo se ve.

-Estoy bien… por favor, deje de preguntarme…

No me gusta esa respuesta, así que insisto.

-No quiero lastimarte.

-Confíe en que, si me doliera, se lo diría.

Pienso en que sí, que es una cuestión de confianza, y qué difícil es construir la confianza. Apoyo la cabeza en su espalda e inicio un movimiento suave, entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo. Se siente tan bien que podría no existir nada más y nada me faltaría. Cuántas veces tuve esa idea hoy. Que solo él me alcanza. Que él solo me llena completamente.

Sostengo la cadencia de mis caderas por mucho tiempo. No quiero que se termine. Solo el absurdo y constante miedo a herirlo me presiona y me convence de apurar mis caricias a su pene para llevarlo al orgasmo. La constancia de nuestros cuerpos chocando el uno con el otro me vuelve loco e ignoro cómo logro coordinar todas mis extremidades en torno a su piel. Sus gemidos se intensifican y ahora está gritando. Hasta la última torre del castillo acoge su voz cuando se derrama sobre mí y algo estalla en mi cerebro, no puedo evitar aumentar la velocidad de mis embestidas y concentrarme en su profundidad, es una sensación tan deliciosa, y escucharlo disfrutar, saber que hubo un momento en que pude hacerle olvidar todo el dolor y que solo percibió su placer, eso es tan exquisito que hasta el final lo repito en mi cabeza, repito su gemido largo y desesperado, o acaso soy yo quien grita, acaso esta es mi voz que se extiende sobre él y dentro de él y lo hace rebalsar de mi semilla.

Nuestras respiraciones agitadas son lo único presente en el silencio que sigue, y yo me mantengo en mi posición, negándome a salir de él. Con la mano izquierda le acaricio la cadera y el muslo, me doy cuenta de que nunca le toqué las piernas así que recorro todo lo que puedo de ellas sin moverme, tratando de aprenderme su forma, sintiendo el cosquilleo de los pelos, la forma de lunares y granitos de la adolescencia, la dureza de los músculos entrenados, la belleza infinita de su piel.

Voltea apenas el rostro para que vea su leve sonrisa.

-Ahora sí me duele un poco, Capitán.

Con pena retiro mi pene, que empezaba ya a enflaquecer, pero enseguida vuelvo a apretarme a él y abrazarlo. Pienso que tal vez está esperando que yo diga algo. Oculto la cara entre su cabello. Deberíamos bañarnos de inmediato, esto es asqueroso. Pero dejo que su transpiración y el olor a sexo se me impregnen en la nariz. No quiero moverme. No quiero decir nada.

Me pregunto si todavía hay alguna esperanza para nosotros. Quizás haya vida tras la expedición después de todo. Quizás Erwin convenza a Zackley e, incluso si disolvieran la Legión, nos dejen a Eren, _me_ lo dejen. Ese sueño se me escurre entre los dedos, confundido entre nuestros fluidos.

Voy a cerrar los ojos y hacer de cuenta que no volveré a abrirlos.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** No era esto lo que tenía planeado para este capítulo o.o A veces la inspiración me pasa por encima. Pero bien, ha ocurrido, lo quiera o no! Todavía quedan, sin embargo, muchas cosas sin decir. Veremos veremos. Déjenme sus lindos reviews, por favor, me hacen mucho bien. Y quien lo desee, puede seguir conversando conmigo en mi página: www . facebook LilaNegraEscribe

Hasta prontito!

PD: Sé que tengo una obsesión con esto del refugio… Lo siento D:

 _28 de Junio de 2017_


	9. Preguntas

**Capítulo 9 - Preguntas**

* * *

Cuando Eren me encuentra, estoy preparando la cena. Seguramente tendría más sabor si la cocinara él, pero no iba a despertarlo solo por eso. Por suerte, tuvo el tino de bañarse antes de venir. Tiene puesto su pijama y por un instante pienso en que todavía es un niño; no sé por qué pienso eso, no es una idea feliz, considerando las circunstancias.

-Buenas noches. –Digo, sin apartar la vista de la sartén que estoy manipulando.

Se acerca y temo que vaya a abrazarme ¿por qué eso me causaría temor? Como sea, no lo hace. Se detiene al llegar a una mesa que hay en el medio de la cocina, al menos a un metro de mí.

-Buenas noches, Capitán Levi. ¿Cómo está su pie?

-Bien. Estúpidamente esguinzado, pero bien. ¿Vos cómo te sentís?

-Creo que ya me recuperé. Solo me duele… bueno, ya se imagina. Pero me siento bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

-Incluyendo los ratos que estuviste despierto, estuviste en la cama más de 24hs.

-Guau. Lo siento mucho. Hasta el final solo soy un peso para usted.

Lo miro. No quiero pensar en eso del peso y no sé qué.

-Podés dejar de ser un peso ahora mismo. Lavá esas papas, se ven asquerosas.

-Sí, señor.

Tiene sus respuestas automatizadas. Pienso en cuando yo ingresé en la Legión. No incorporé este maldito "sí, señor" ni hasta el día de hoy. Eren es un soldado ejemplar. Ja.

Lava las papas en el fregadero, que también está a bastante distancia de mí. De nuevo huele a jabón, igual que yo. Ambos tenemos el pelo todavía húmedo y eso me trae recuerdos y estoy a punto de dejar quemarse las cebollas caramelizadas que estoy haciendo. Me doy cuenta a tiempo y las saco del fuego.

-¿De verdad Erwin está elaborando un plan? ¿Cuándo sabremos de qué se trata?

-Dijo que vendría mañana. Si hay algo que ese bastardo sabe hacer, son planes. Así que tenemos que confiar.

-¿Para qué necesitaba a Armin y a Mikasa?

-Que me parta un rayo si lo sé. Se le habrá dado por los mocosos a él también.

De inmediato me arrepiento de lo que dije. Lo miro horrorizado, esperando su enojo. Sin embargo, no me está viendo. Se ríe bajito y sigue concentrado en las papas.

-Armin es muy inteligente. Antes de conocer al Comandante, Armin era la persona más inteligente que yo conociera. Creo que podrá ayudar a diseñar el plan.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿No es mucha expectativa para un niñato?

Quizás esta punzada sean celos. Si mi pie estuviera bien, patearía algo nuevamente. A veces me sorprende mi propia imbecilidad.

-No sea así, Capitán. Armin puede sorprenderlo. Ya verá.

-Ojalá. -Murmuro.

-¿Y qué podrá ser el plan? La expedición fue un fracaso por donde se lo mire. No se me ocurre cómo puede presentarla Erwin para que las autoridades la consideren de otro modo.

-Te impresionaría lo que es capaz de planear ese tipo. Ni pienso intentar adivinarlo.

Volvió a reírse, esta vez más fuerte.

-Usted confía mucho en el Comandante, ¿no es así?

Siento el calor subiendo a mi rostro y me pregunto si me estaré ruborizando. Por todos los diablos espero que no, mierda.

-Por culpa suya estoy metido en esta guerra eterna. No me queda otra que confiar.

Me parece que querría preguntarme sobre esto, pero ninguno de los dos continúa hablando. Cocinamos en silencio. Ignoro cómo sabe qué plato estoy haciendo, tal vez porque debemos de haber comido lo mismo todas las veces que cociné yo durante el mes pasado. Como sea, cumple con las actividades correspondientes y, cuando todo está listo, me sugiere sentarme en la mesa y esperar a que él me sirva. Así lo hacemos y, desde la silla, lo observo llenar los platos y traérmelos. No pone uno frente al otro, ni juntos. Pone su plato en el último lugar donde se sentó antes de la expedición: en diagonal conmigo, a una silla de distancia. Trato de entender por qué hace esto y no doy con ninguna buena razón. El comedor está lleno de fantasmas.

-Está muy rico, Capitán. ¿Dónde aprendió a hacer este plato? Le sale muy bien.

Es un halago absurdo. Si no me saliera bien la única cosa que cocino, sería verdaderamente lamentable.

-No me acuerdo.

Me mira durante un rato.

-¿No lo aprendió de alguien que le cocinara de pequeño?

-Nadie me cocinaba de pequeño. -Respondo rápidamente.

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo. Trato de identificar cómo aprendí esto. Creo que me lo enseñó Hange. Sí, fue ella. Durante mis primeros dos meses en la Legión logré esquivar mis deberes culinarios, pero al tercero me atraparon y me mandaron a la cocina, donde yo no tenía idea de qué hacer. Básicamente sabía hacer arroz y fideos con aceite, y lavar las frutas que me comía, no mucho más; pero, desde que estaba allí, siempre había habido comidas más elaboradas que eso. Hange, por algún motivo inexplicable, se había apegado a mí y enseguida descubrió mi falta. Sonrío, pensando en que ella suele estar ahí cada vez que aparecen estos problemas cotidianos de los que nunca entendí nada. Ahora mismo me vendría bien que estuviera acá y me dijera de qué mierda se habla con un chico con el que acabás de tener sexo, y con el cual compartís la experiencia de la muerte de todo tu escuadrón, mientras se espera saber si la Policía Militar diseccionará al chico en cuestión o no.

Pero Hange no está.

No obstante, veo a Eren jugar con su comida y adivino que está por ser quien comience la conversación de nuevo.

-Capitán… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Ya la estás haciendo.

Niega con la cabeza ante mi tonta respuesta.

-Ayer… Bueno, yo fui derrotado. Me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos, no lo pude evitar. Había perdido. Y alguien me salvó. Fue Mikasa, ¿verdad? Ella siempre me salva. Odio eso. Toda la vida dependí de ella, incluso el día que nos conocimos ella fue la que me salvó al final.

Me sorprende su pregunta. ¿A quién mierda puede preocuparle quién fue el que lo sacó de la boca de esa titán asquerosa? Y en todo caso, fui yo. Mikasa solo colaboró. ¿Esto son celos otra vez? Pero presiento en sus palabras un trauma demasiado prolongado como para responder lo primero que me viene a la cabeza. Trato de descubrir qué es lo que quiere escuchar. No se me ocurre nada.

-La situación era impredecible, Eren. No te culpes por los resultados. Esa tipa sabía manejar sus poderes de titán, vos estás descubriéndolos.

Él reconoce rápidamente mi trampa.

-No es eso lo que pregunté. -Dice, mirándome fijo.

-Creo que esto te preocupa más de la cuenta. Que otra persona a veces te ayude no habla mal de vos o de tu fortaleza. Solo habla de esa persona. Esa Mikasa está obsesionada con vos. Aunque no pueda hacer nada, siempre estará presente cuando estés en peligro, tratando de hacer _algo_ , lo que sea.

Entrecierra los ojos.

-Tampoco es eso lo que pregunté.

Considero reírme pero decido no hacerlo.

-No fue Mikasa, ¿contento? Yo soy el responsable por tu vida ahora. Ya sea para matarte o para salvarte, tengo que estar ahí. Tu amiga fue un gran apoyo, pero fui yo quien lo hizo. Abrí la boca de la titán, te agarré y te llevé conmigo. De ahora en más va a ser así, de modo que, andá acostumbrándote.

Abre grandes los ojos.

-¿No… no le dio asco la baba?

Me quedo viéndolo.

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Y qué? ¿Te iba a dejar morir por no tocar una baba?

Se encoge de hombros.

-No sé. Debe de haber sido muy desagradable.

-Lo fue. Muchas cosas con vos son desagradables. Pero hay que hacerlas.

Aunque digo eso con total naturalidad, no me lleva mucho tiempo percatarme de que fui grosero. Trato de pensar cómo arreglarlo. No me viene ninguna idea. Si bien él no dice nada, en su cara veo cómo se siente. A veces Eren puede ser transparente.

Ya terminamos de comer hace un rato, así que me levanto y retiro los platos.

-Si pensás que alguna vez voy a dudar antes de ir a rescatarte, en la situación que sea, no entendiste nada.

Tras decir eso, me meto en la cocina y dejo los platos ahí. Salgo de ese lugar de inmediato.

-Lavá los platos. Yo me voy a dormir. Si te tranformás en titán no me importa, ya no hay nadie que pueda salir herido acá si enloquecés, solo yo, y a mí no me va a pasar nada. -Apoyo las llaves del sótano en la mesa. -Si extrañás la ventana, podés subir. Sino, acá te dejo tus llaves.

Subo las escaleras sin esperar su contestación. Vi su cara confundida mientras hablaba y no quiero volver a verla: me traspasará su confusión. Tiene esa expresión que quiere decir que no sabe qué pasa entre nosotros. Yo tampoco sé qué pasa entre nosotros, así que no voy a esperar a que me lo pregunte.

Cuando ya estoy arriba me cambio y reflexiono sobre haberle dado las llaves. En el fondo, esto es un peligro. Él no se transformará -lo conozco lo suficiente para saberlo-, pero así como durante la expedición trataron de raptarlo, ¿por qué no querrían raptarlo acá? Yo debería quedarme cerca suyo en todo momento. Esto que estoy haciendo es una irresponsabilidad. Camino alrededor de mi habitación. ¿Qué debería hacer? No, nunca intentaron raptarlo en el castillo durante el último mes, ¿por qué podría pasar ahora? Bueno, si esa titán está ahí fuera y tiene su equipo de maniobras y tal, ¿quién dice que no nos siguió y vio que estamos solos en el castillo? ¿Cómo saber si de pronto no le parece más fácil llevarse a Eren de aquí antes que esperar a nuestra próxima expedición?

De nuevo, esas irresistibles ganas de patear algo. Me contengo. Y bajo las escaleras. Absurdamente, Eren sigue sentado en donde lo dejé, a pesar de que deben de haber pasado por lo menos veinte minutos. Tan solo está observando su plato, con las manos en el regazo, y, cuando llego hasta allí, levanta la vista hacia mí, azorado.

-Veo que el plato es muy entretenido. Tenés diez minutos para lavar la vajilla y subir a mi habitación. Sino, vengo a buscarte y te llevo de las orejas.

Vuelvo arriba. Habrán pasado seis minutos cuando Eren apareció en la puerta. Intercambiamos miradas pero no decimos nada. Se acuesta de costado, de cara a la ventana, dándome la espalda a mí.

-Buenas noches, Capitán.

Contemplo la silla, que está a mi lado. Lo considero un momento. Luego, camino hasta la cama, dejo a mano mis espadas, y me meto en ella. Por lo menos, esta es de dos plazas y cabemos bien. Él se tensa un momento de la sorpresa de sentirme allí. Primero estoy boca arriba, pero luego giro hacia él y, simplemente, lo abrazo.

Pienso en que es la cuarta vez que acabo durmiendo así, junto a él. Tal vez sea la última. Las oportunidades se condensan en un momento de la vida. Aprieto más el abrazo. Sin decir nada, levanta su mano y toma la mía, que le cruza el pecho.

-Buenas noches. -Digo.

Lo siento aflojarse.

-Buenas noches. -Repite.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Otro capítulo que no salió como esperaba… ya para el 10 sepan que vuelven eventos del canon. Espero que no les haya aburrido la inacción de este capítulo, pero bueno, a veces hay que hablar y comer y hacer cosas normales. Estaré esperando con ansias sus reviews!


	10. Planes

**Capítulo 10 - Planes**

* * *

Despierto por el calor. En verdad, es tanto calor que no sé cómo no tengo quemaduras. Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta de que, de alguna manera inexplicable, Eren y yo estamos enredados como cintas. Se ha dado vuelta y su rostro encastra apenas debajo del mío. Me pasó por encima no solo un brazo sino también una pierna. Yo tengo las manos entrelazadas a su espalda. Creía que ambos teníamos un sueño sosegado: hasta ahora siempre lo veía despertarse en la misma posición en que se acostaba. Pero supongo que algo pasó esta noche. ¿Tal vez la muerte y el dolor y una desesperación infinita? Ja.

Despacio, voy desarmando todos los nudos de nuestros cuerpos y dejándolo a un lado, boca arriba. Veo su pecho subir y bajar. Su respiración no es tranquila y, otra vez, reconozco las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. La piel le brilla con la luz anaranjada de los primeros despuntes del amanecer. Es un bello color, el de su piel. Se nota que creció al sol, jugando en la calle, entre la hierba. Que, al menos durante un momento, fue feliz. Recuerdo el expediente suyo que nos dieron durante el juicio y las palabras crueles con que se describía el simple acto de defensa personal que había realizado de niño. Siempre tuvo esta fuerza de voluntad injustificada. ¿Es el sol reflejándose en él o está más bien el sol en su interior, alimentando ese fuego eterno que lo impulsa?

Bah, ¿ahora voy a dármelas de poeta? Me levanto, incómodo conmigo mismo. Hoy quizás sea el adiós definitivo. Pero me niego, definitivamente me niego a ponerme cursi. Aprieto los puños.

Agarro una muda de ropa y voy a bañarme. Desnudo, paso lento por las marcas que me dejan los cintos y que, ahora, están rodeadas por la huella del abrazo de Eren. Esta piel blanca de niñito que tengo siempre me avergonzó un poco. Cualquier movimiento en falso, cualquier rozamiento me deja ardiendo como un latigazo. Gracias a dios las manos y los pies, por lo menos, tienen tantos cayos que ya casi no se dañan así. Pero quien viera ahora mismo la impresión tan absurda de la mano de Eren en el medio de mi pecho podría tranquilamente reírseme en la cara. Maldita sea.

Bajo el agua aún, me afeito. Apenas tengo vello facial, pero no me gusta la desprolijidad. Quizás por la malnutrición o por la falta de sol o porque la biología es una mierda, pero todo mi cuerpo se quedó a medio camino entre la pubertad y la adultez. Solo las arrugas y las decenas de cicatrices delatan mi edad. Y el agotamiento. Este puto agotamiento que solo parece profundizarse.

Bañado, afeitado y vestido, me dispongo a preparar todo para la llegada de Erwin. Termino de acomodar nuestras pertenencias para facilitar su traslado. Coloco una junto a otra las cajas con los recuerdos de Oluo, Petra, Eld y Gunther. Sea como sea el plan de Erwin, tendrá que darme tiempo de llevar esto a sus familias. Preparo algo que hace las veces de desayuno. Barro. Y me siento a aguardar por Eren. ¿Cómo puede dormir tanto ese mocoso? No obstante, no es necesario que vaya a despertarlo. No es necesario que suba a la habitación ni que verifique su bienestar. Si hubiera pasado algo, habría escuchado. No es necesario verlo a cada momento para comprobar que está vivo. Me quedaré en el comedor. Simplemente… me quedaré en el comedor.

Cuando finalmente llega, ha pasado al menos media hora desde que el té se enfrió completamente. Está vestido con el uniforme, listo para salir. Se ha bañado –lo huelo desde aquí.

-Buenos días, Capitán. –Murmura, y se sienta, de nuevo, a dos sillas de mí.

Creo reconocer algún tipo de rencor en mi decisión de no responderle. En cambio, digo:

-Llegan tarde. –Y aunque evidentemente el plural se refería a nuestros superiores, Eren entiende que hablo de él.

Y si no lo entendió, acaba por hacerlo cuando le sirvo el té frío y se lo extiendo a lo largo de la mesa. Estira un brazo para agarrarlo y acercárselo. No lo bebe. Solo lo mira con un poco de angustia. En su cara veo que tuvo algún tipo de pesadilla. Es la expresión que solía tener al principio de su estancia aquí. La expresión de quien no soporta el peso de ser él mismo.

-No puedo creer que ese bueno para nada de Erwin nos haga esperar. –Continúo, quizás para suavizar las connotaciones de mi primera afirmación. –Los de la Policía Militar llegarán primero.

Eren sigue mirando al frente en silencio. Ayer a la noche parecía bien sin embargo ahora tiene esa cara de perro mojado que llevaba el día de la expedición. Decido probar algo más.

-Lo más probable… -Digo. –Es que ese Erwin esté teniendo problemas para cagar.

Con eso, logro arrancarle una risa. Bien, una risa forzada, pero una risa al fin. Creo que sí logré romper el hielo, porque entonces es él quien habla.

-Capitán, está… -Niega suave con la cabeza, con la mirada baja. Luego levanta los ojos hacia mí. –Está muy comunicativo hoy.

-No seas estúpido. Siempre hablo mucho. –Para agregar una cuota de sinceridad, considero seriamente agregar "con vos".

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda reformular la idea, Eren, que como siempre solo sigue su propio hilo de pensamiento, suelta lo que le preocupa.

-…lo siento.

Casi escupo el té que no sé por qué sigo bebiendo. ¿Por qué mierda se está disculpando ahora? ¿Hizo algo que yo no sepa? ¿Va a volver con el discurso de los sentimientos o algo así? Por todos los cielos, no, otra vez no. Pero no era eso. Era algo mucho peor.

-En aquel momento… si tan solo… -Suspira. –Si tan solo no hubiese tomado la decisión equivocada, todo podría haber sido diferente. Incluso vos saliste herido por mi culpa.

Me quedo mirándolo. Tiene los ojos vidriosos. Yo no los tengo. Me pregunto cuántas muertes les lleva a los ojos dejar de llorar por presenciarlas. También observo que abandonó momentáneamente el usted. ¿Qué significa eso? No importa. No quiero volver a tener esta conversación. No solo con él. Quisiera no volver a tener esta conversación nunca con nadie. Tratar de aliviar a alguien de un dolor que uno mismo experimenta hasta la extenuación es agotador.

-Ya te lo dije. –Señalo. –Nadie sabe cómo van a salir las cosas.

No lo miro pero siento sus ojos en mí. Quisiera consolarlo. Ojalá hubiese un modo seguro y definitivo para generar el consuelo. Pero no lo hay.

-Ahí en las cajas –Agrego. –están sus pertenencias. Las de nuestro escuadrón. Es lo más parecido que tenemos a un funeral. Si querés despedirte, podés hacerlo. Tan solo evitá desordenar el contenido. Y si ensuciás algo, te mato.

Algo cambia en su expresión. Se gira bruscamente hacia donde están las cajas. Son simples cajas pero él ve claramente lo que significan. Se levanta en silencio y se arrodilla junto a ellas. Abre una por una y mira el interior, sin tocar nada. Luego las cierra y se tapa el rostro con las manos. Lo oigo llorar. Un momento después, se restriega los ojos y se pone de pie.

-Ya debe de estar por llegar el Comandante, ¿no es así?

-Más le vale.

-Iré a lavarme la cara. Vuelvo en un momento.

Regresa más tranquilo y se sienta en su silla apartada. Ya me fastidia que esté tan lejos. Lo observo con atención y veo que de una de sus pestañas cuelga, pequeñita, una gota. Me acerco y él levanta la cabeza expectante, casi preocupado porque no entiende por qué de pronto me tiene casi encima suyo. Saco un pañuelo de mi bolsillo.

-Te faltó acá. –Digo, y le paso el pañuelo por el ojo humedecido.

Se queda quieto y me deja hacer. Pienso que ahora, antes de que vengan los demás, podría besarlo una vez más. Sería probablemente la última vez que lo hiciera. Podría llevarse con él este beso, adonde quiera que lo vayan a esconder de mí a partir de ahora.

Escucho ruidos y sé que ya vienen. Retorno a mi asiento. Cuando Erwin entra, nos encuentra inmóviles y a la espera.

Empieza la reunión y lo primero que escucho es que aun tenemos tiempo: partiremos pasado mañana. ¿Tiempo para qué? Miento, lo primero que escucho es que sabemos quién es la malnacida de esa titán.

-¿Annie…? ¿La titán hembra…?

¿Annie? ¿Quién es esa tal Annie Leonhart? Eren parece conocerla bien. Parece sorprendido y también profundamente herido por las palabras de Arlert. Algo no funciona en este plan. Eren está dudando. Me mira con horror.

-Oye, niño. –Interrumpo, dirigiéndome a Arlert. –Sigo escuchando que _crees_ que encontraste a alguien que _podría_ ser la titán, pero… ¿tienes alguna otra prueba?

Erwin me lanza una mirada. Arlert no llega a contestar porque se interpone Mikasa. En su expresión puedo ver que en esto se le juega más que la planificación de una estrategia. Como a mí.

-Para mí… el rostro de la titán hembra se parece al de Annie.

Eren está espantado. Salta de su lugar gritando.

-En otras palabras… -Murmuro, dando mi apoyo a Eren pero intentando bajarlo a la realidad. –No tenemos pruebas pero igual lo haremos.

Él insiste durante un rato, a pesar de que sabe que no desobedecerá las órdenes que le demos, sean las que sean. Su alteración tarda en disiparse a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus amigos. Todo me hace ruido. Finalmente, Erwin zanja la cuestión.

-Debemos iniciar los preparativos de inmediato, Eren. Si no estás dispuesto a hacerlo, dilo ahora mismo. Entonces, te entregaremos a la Policía Militar y la esperanza de la humanidad se habrá extinguido.

Yo sé que esa opción no existe realmente. Si Eren se rebelara, Erwin encontraría la manera de aplacarlo y reconducirlo a ser una pieza en su ajedrez. Por eso estamos todos aquí, disponibles para su absurdo plan.

Eren duda pero finalmente acepta.

-Bien. Esto es lo que haremos. Ustedes irán con el equipo uno. Se esconderán en Karanese mientras Armin hace contacto con la sospechosa. Allí, Hange los vinculará con los otros soldados que participan del plan. Levi y yo somos el grupo dos. Tendremos que hacernos visibles dentro del muro Rose junto al doble de Eren. Debe ser claro para la Policía Militar que estamos dispuestos a cumplir nuestra parte del trato. Por lo tanto, aquí nos dividimos.

Se pone de pie, por lo que todos lo imitan. El soldado a mi izquierda abre la puerta y uno a uno empezamos a salir. Eren continúa en shock y ni siquiera voltea hacia mí antes de atravesar el umbral.

Erwin deja pasar a todos por la puerta y aguarda, detrás de mí. Veo que quiere discutir algo conmigo. Quizás me leyó la desaprobación en la cara. Supongo que fui bastante evidente.

-Levi. No te convence este plan. ¿Por qué no?

Directo al punto. Me apoyo en la pared, de brazos cruzados.

-Es evidente que Eren tiene algún tipo de… sentimiento… por esta tal Annie Leonhart. Y ya sabemos que su capacidad de transformación es muy inestable, tiene que tener claro el objetivo para poder hacerlo. Incluso si Arlert hubiera adivinado por arte de magia y ella fuera la titán, nada nos asegura que podamos evitar que secuestre a Eren de nuevo. Él tal vez ni siquiera se transforme.

Erwin ríe y yo cierro los puños. Lo conozco y sé qué está por decir.

-¿Todo eso para decir que estás celoso?

Maldita sea.

-¿Celoso…? No seas estúpido.

Pero antes de que pueda defenderme de semejante acusación, vuelve a su cara seria de "estamos en reunión".

-Celoso o no, tenés un punto. Coincido en que Eren dudará antes de combatirla.

-¿Y entonces?

-Sigue siendo el único plan que tenemos. Si no la atrapamos, o si resulta que no es ella, nuestras posibilidades de retener a Eren con nosotros bajarán drásticamente. Pero la realidad es que, ahora mismo, esas posibilidades son increíblemente bajas. Tenemos que jugarnos el todo por el todo.

Pestañeo despacio, asimilando la idea.

-No estamos apostando "todo"… estamos apostando a Eren. Y a la población de Sina.

-Eso es lo mismo que apostarnos nosotros.

-No, no es lo mismo.

Doy un golpe en la pared. Estoy enojado. Pero no con Erwin: si hay alguien capaz de salvarnos de esta, es él. Nadie más tiene la suficiente sangre fría para pensar en estos momentos. No obstante, estoy harto de esta disyuntiva. Estoy harto de sobrevivir acunado sobre cadáveres.

Erwin se acerca y me pone una mano en el hombro.

-Levi, necesito saber si apoyás el plan o no.

Levanto los ojos con furia.

-Te apoyo. Aunque odio que mi papel sea sostener una cháchara idiota con Niles.

-Solo así ganaremos tiempo.

-Ya sé, ya sé… también odio este maldito esguince.

Erwin sostiene la puerta junto a mí.

-¿Alcanzamos a los demás? Me imagino que querrás despedirte.

-No quiero despedirme.

-Mejor así.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora** : Perdoooon, después de jurar y perjurar que no reescribiría escenas canon, he aquí que transcribí tal cual la reunión del tomo 8 del manga, traducción argentina de Ovni Press. Sentí que si no lo hacía, todo lo que yo quería agregar no se entendería. Avísenme si les aburre o si les pareció bien, para saber si puedo continuar con este método en el futuro, de ser necesario. En otro orden de cosas, quería hacer un comentario sobre otro fic. Hace poco, tuve el gusto de conocer a Luna de Acero, otra escritora del fandom. Nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al descubrir que ambas estamos escribiendo casi lo mismo, a pesar de que ni sabíamos de la existencia de la otra. Ahora, estamos leyéndonos mutuamente. Probablemente de ahora en más su fic tenga algunas divergencias del canon, mientras que el mío se apegará al mismo hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Como sea, creo que si les gusta este también puede gustarles el suyo, así que se lo recomiendo: se llama Yo Primero y está aquí en FF. Ah, y empecé a publicar un perfil espejo en Wattpad. Si alguien prefiere leerme allí, búsqueme. Un abrazo!

 _17 de julio de 2017_


	11. Palabras

**Capítulo 11 - Palabras**

No pude escapar de la despedida pero al menos fue lo suficientemente breve como para que no pudiera llegar a ser melosa. Entre todos subimos nuestras pertenencias a los carros y recién ahí, colocando su última caja en un carro distinto del mío, Eren pareció cobrar conciencia repentina de que no íbamos por el mismo camino. Mikasa y los demás ya estaban montando cuando él me buscó. Creí que me abrazaría (algo en su cara me lo decía) pero cuando estuvo junto a mí cambió de parecer. Se cuadró como soldado y realizó un saludo formal.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí ayer, Capitán.

-Solo hago mi trabajo.

Me dirigió una media sonrisa. Supuse que pensaba en que mi trabajo era un poco extraño si implicaba dormir con él. Ninguno de los dos lo mencionó, sin embargo.

-Si algo falla y la Policía Militar decide encerrarme de nuevo, quiero pedirle que… -Empezó, pero, por suerte para mí, Mikasa lo interrumpió.

-¡Eren! –Lo llamó desde su caballo. –Ya tenemos que irnos.

Eren la miró, asintió, y se giró hacia mí de nuevo. Tenía cierta expresión resignada. Quizás yo tuviera la misma.

-Espero… espero volverlo a ver.

Y tras esas palabras, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Mikasa.

-Yo también. –Murmuré, más para mí que para él, porque ya no podía escucharme.

Sentí la mano de Erwin en mi hombro, señal de que también nosotros debíamos apurarnos.

-El doble está esperándonos en el carruaje. Si llegáramos sin Eren a la ciudad, sería sospechoso.

Es decir, que Erwin ya tenía decidido hacer esto antes de consultarnos a Eren y a mí. Imaginaba que sería así pero no pude evitar sentirme incómodo de todas maneras. Subimos y nos presentó.

-Levi, este es Jean Kirstein, recluta del Escuadrón 104 y ahora nuestro soldado en la Legión.

Kirstein me saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Lo observé bien. No tenía nada en común con Eren. Quizás sus estaturas fueran similares y la peluca ciertamente era buena, pero sus ojos eran pequeños y cualquiera podría diferenciarlos de esas esmeraldas tan expresivas que tiene Eren. Su rostro era alargado y había algo desagradable en su boca, un mohín en el borde de sus labios, algo que me hizo imaginarlo de inmediato como alguien presumido, un niño de mamá de alta cuna. No podía mirarlo como a Eren. No podía. Durante un segundo, me asaltó el ridículo pensamiento de que Erwin podría notarlo, que eso perjudicaría el plan de algún modo, que mi tonta cara delataría el engaño.

Durante el viaje, estuvimos silenciosos. Era claro que Kirstein no se sentía cómodo con nosotros. Probablemente fuera la primera vez que estaba a solas con dos superiores. Erwin, por su parte, no iba a extenderse en detalles del plan delante suyo. Y yo… ¿dónde tenía la cabeza? Miraba la estúpida peluca y luego miraba la ventana y luego la estúpida peluca… Fue un viaje de mierda.

Ya en Karanese solo nos aburrimos. Llenábamos formularios, nos mostrábamos en la calle con Kirstein, simulábamos llevarlo de un lado a otro muy custodiado, poníamos cara de fracasados: lo que la gente quería ver. Ya a solas, Erwin me dio algunos detalles que no mejoraron en nada mi imagen del plan. Todo pendía de un hilo. Si a Eren, frente a esa tal Annie, le agarraba un ataque de sentimentalismo, él y todo Stohess perecerían horriblemente. Esa era simplemente la situación. Odiaba profundamente mi esguince.

Las dos noches que pasé en Karanese tuve la misma actitud absurda. Habiendo Erwin conseguido una silla cómoda para mí, porque nadie sabe tanto de mis hábitos como él, quise dormir en la cama. Quise acostarme y simular que extendía un brazo y que me encontraba con _él_. Quise imaginar su calor, quise quemarme. Qué estupidez.

Cuando finalmente salimos hacia Stohess estaba de pésimo humor. Kirstein había perdido la timidez y se la pasó hablando pavadas, que yo por supuesto ignoré. Pensaba en que Mike y Nanaba estaban con los del 104 y que Hange era la única Líder de Escuadrón completamente confiable a cargo de la operación en la ciudad. Erwin estaba apoyándose mucho en ese mocoso, Armin Arlert. ¿Tan capaz le resultaba? Quizás le recordaba a él mismo. Hay algo en los ojos de Armin: una amabilidad fingida, un talento para la manipulación. Eren me dijo que tiene plena fe en él. Evidentemente, lo subestimé al principio. Bien, ojalá Erwin esté en lo correcto, como siempre. ¿Y qué pasará con los demás del 104? ¿Cuántos otros titanes habrá entre ellos? Pensé en que incluso en el mejor de los escenarios, incluso si Eren salía vivo de esta y lográbamos mantenerlo con nosotros, la situación seguiría siendo extrema. Mi mayor esperanza estaba puesta en que al menos llegáramos vivos a la tragedia que se nos venía encima.

En Stohess, debimos soportar la cháchara insoportable de Niles. Kirstein seguía dentro del carro, custodiado por la Policía Militar, mientras Erwin y yo inventábamos diálogos ridículos con Niles para ganar tiempo. Hasta que tuvimos la primera señal de que el plan comenzaba: el relámpago característico de las transformaciones y el grito de la titán femenina. Sí era Leonhart, entonces. Armin tenía razón. Erwin, con su cara de póker habitual, le ordenó a Niles enviar a todas sus tropas como refuerzo. Yo pretendía prestarles atención hasta que otro sonido me absorbió completamente: yo conocía esa voz gutural desesperada. Apreté los puños. Eren había logrado transformarse. Pero eso solo quería decir que estaba entrando en una lucha a muerte, una vez más. Esa mujer ya le había ganado en el pasado. Y en esta ocasión, no estaba yo para evitar que se lo llevara. Mierda. ¿Qué haríamos si lo secuestraba? ¿Qué haríamos si volvía a ganarnos? ¿Qué haría si me quitaban a Eren…?

Apreté los labios pero cumplí mi rol hasta el final. Acompañé a Erwin de un lado a otro, pero ni siquiera cuando nos dieron aviso de que la titán había sido reducida pudimos acercarnos.

-Hange está a cargo de la operación. –Me dijo, adivinando mi ansiedad.

Tan solo asentí y accedí a participar de las reuniones a las que súbitamente nos convocaban. En el camino, Hange nos alcanzó. Traía tantas novedades que casi no se le entendía cuando hablaba. Estaba entusiasmada pero también estaba asustada. Como mínimo, eso logró transmitirlo claramente.

-Tienen que venir a verla. Ya dispuse un lugar bajo tierra para ella.

-Irá Levi. –Ordenó el Comandante. –No puedo hacer esperar a las autoridades. Levi, te nos sumarás cuando termines. Querremos escuchar tus impresiones.

Yo los observé a los dos. Nadie hablaba de lo más importante.

-¿Y Eren?

Intercambiaron miradas como si supieran algo que yo no y me sentí dejado afuera. Hange se encogió de hombros.

-Está vivo. Las transformaciones, ya sabés… lo dejan agotado. Está en la habitación 4 del sótano.

-Pasaré por ahí camino a la celda de la titán.

Erwin negó con la cabeza.

-No hay tiempo. Quiero que llegues al final de la reunión. A las autoridades les gusta verte, confían en tu criterio.

-Me importan una mierda las autoridades. –Mascullé.

Hange levantó las manos e intentó calmarme.

-Levi, Eren está bien. Sus amigos están cuidándolo. No te preocupes. Además… su cuarto no te queda de camino.

Y me extendió un pequeño mapa de la parte subterránea del edificio. Tenía que bajar al menos seis pisos de escaleras y ninguna de ellas pasaba cerca de la habitación 4. Chasqueé la lengua.

-Ya váyanse a esa maldita reunión, me sumaré tan rápido como pueda. Pero no olviden que ahora soy un inútil lisiado, me va a tomar un siglo subir y bajar esas escaleras.

-Encontraré el modo de entretenerlos hasta que llegues. –Sonrió Erwin.

Así que caminé y caminé y caminé por esos pasillos infinitos, oscuros y húmedos, acompañado por soldados del escuadrón de Hange. Claro, los soldados de mi escuadrón estaban todos muertos, y al único vivo no me habían dejado verlo. Estaba enojado. O estaba cansado, no lo sé. Solo quería ver a esa maldita titán con mis ojos y escupirla. No importaba si, como decía Hange, estaba ese cristal de por medio. Que por lo menos ese cristal estuviera sucio, que fuera asqueroso.

Hasta que finalmente llegué. Allí estaba: una chiquilla como de la edad de Eren, de 15, 16 años, 17 como mucho. Fuera del cristal debía de ser incluso más baja que yo. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero podía imaginar su expresión: la expresión triste y silenciosa que había visto en su forma titán. Era rubia y su cabello parecía hermoso. Según los informes, era increíblemente fuerte y tenía grandes habilidades en la pelea. No es de extrañar que Eren tuviera sentimientos por ella. La miré con odio y también con dolor. Ella había matado a mis subordinados, a mis compañeros. Y ahora que la habíamos atrapado no podía ni siquiera darle un puñetazo a la cara. Solo podía verla dormir plácidamente. Quizás soñara con su hogar y con su familia. Quizás ella en el sueño fuera más feliz que yo. No escupí el cristal. Acepté la derrota. Y volví a las escaleras con la dificultad de que el corazón se me había puesto más pesado.

Entré a tiempo a la insoportable reunión. Mis impresiones habían sido que la vida es horrible y el mundo es injusto, pero lo que dije fue que comprobé la dureza del cristal y que el mismo parecía haber sido generado por la propia Leonhart. Cosas por el estilo, que en el fondo solo le interesaban a Hange y a Erwin, con quienes podría haber hablado _después_ de ver a Eren. Armin y Kirstein estaban allí también, por lo cual Mikasa debía de ser quien permaneció cuidando de él. Eso estaba bien, Mikasa me inspira cierta confianza. Aunque hubiera preferido que se quedaran los tres. Por mucha cara de inteligente que ponga Armin, no sé cuánto podrá sacar en limpio de esta reunión de mierda.

Y como si no fuera suficiente con todo esto, entraron a darnos la peor noticia: había caído el muro Rose. Cómo carajo había ocurrido esto. Tendríamos que salir de inmediato para allá pero era seguro que Erwin me ordenaría quedarme en el camino, en algún sitio aburrido, haciendo de niñera de algún escuadrón particularmente inútil. Mientras empezaban a organizar la partida, aproveché la confusión para avisar, y no preguntar, sobre lo que haría a continuación.

-Voy a comunicarle esto a Eren.

Y salí de la sala. No escuché a nadie. Solo avancé a pasos apresurados. Todo eso, tuve que vivir todo eso para llegar a este momento en que abro la puerta sin golpear y la veo a Mikasa sosteniendo una mano de Eren en las suyas. Él está débil y yo vengo a decirle no solo que debe salir a luchar de nuevo sino que además otra vez lo dejaré solo.

-Mikasa. Hay una emergencia. Saldremos en una hora hacia Trost. Por favor, andá con los demás soldados y ponete el uniforme.

Me mira con firmeza, sin soltarlo.

-Me quedaré con Eren hasta que salgamos. Puedo cambiarme en el camino.

-Erwin decidió que Eren también vaya. Debo ponerle los arneses. –Insisto.

-Yo se los pondré.

Ya me está dando rabia.

-Mikasa, te di una orden.

Durante unos segundos, nos observamos con un rencor infantil. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? No es la circunstancia ideal para pelear con Mikasa por ver quién puede sostener por más tiempo la mano de Eren. Pero _necesito_ estar a solas con Eren. Aunque esté inconsciente. Tan solo… lo necesito. Algo en la desesperación de mis ojos parece hacerle comprender. Se levanta despacio y deja la mano que había tomado apoyada en la cama.

-Voy a cambiarme. Cuídelo. No lo deje salir sin un abrigo. Tiene frío, aunque no se lo va a decir. Yo lo conozco.

Y me pasa por al lado, silenciosa. No me pregunta cuál es la emergencia. Solo hace lo que tiene que hacer. Me aproximo a Eren y me siento en la silla de Mikasa. Soy yo, ahora, el que inútilmente le toma la mano. La llevo hasta mis labios y la beso. Su piel arde, como siempre. Tengo el súbito deseo de metérmela en la boca, de comérmelo, de quedarme con una parte de él antes de despedirnos de nuevo. Por supuesto, no lo hago. Contemplo atentamente su rostro hermoso mientras reúno fuerzas para despertarlo.

-Eren. –Murmuro.

No me contesta. Pienso en que en el castillo yo había querido besarlo y no había tenido tiempo. Otra vez, puede que esta sea mi última oportunidad. Presto atención a su respiración entrecortada. Sus largas pestañas tiemblan como si tuviera una pesadilla. Me inclino despacio. Miro hacia la puerta pero no creo que nadie venga ahora. Me vuelvo hacia él. Su rostro está tan cerca. Y yo podría besarlo ahora mismo. No sé qué me hace dudar. Sí sé, en cambio, que quiero besarlo. Que en verdad quiero sentirlo. Giro hacia la puerta una vez más. Tengo que hacerlo ahora. No se presentará otra ocasión. Toco suavemente sus labios con los míos. Como si lo mordiera, tomo alternadamente un labio y luego el otro con mi boca. Podría hacer esto durante _tanto_ tiempo. Besarlo suavemente, apenas atrapar su boca con la mía. Mis ojos están cerrados pero de pronto percibo la fuerza de su mirada y los abro. No entiendo lo que veo en su rostro y me aparto.

-Eren. –Susurro, agitado.

-Estoy vivo otra vez. –Dice y veo sus ojos humedecerse. –Muchos murieron por salvarme y estoy vivo, otra vez.

Aprieto los labios con resignación. Luego niego con la cabeza.

-Sin vos, hubieran muerto muchos más. Sin vos, esa Annie Leonhart ya hubiese tirado abajo el muro Sina.

Esta vez le corre una lágrima y la voz se le entrecorta.

-Maté a Annie. Maté a mi compañera, maté a…

Oprimo su mano, aún entre las mías.

-No digás tonterías. No mataste a nadie. Esa hija de puta sigue en perfectas condiciones dentro de ese cristal que se construyó. Hiciste lo que había que hacer. ¿Qué hubieras preferido, que ella escapara y en el proceso matara a Mikasa y a los demás? ¿Eso hubiera sido mejor?

Presiona los párpados, como obligándose a entrar en razón.

-Perdón. Estoy agotado y no puedo pensar. Sé que cumplí con mi deber. ¿Sabe si las autoridades tomaron alguna decisión respecto a mí?

-Sí. Te quedás con nosotros. –Antes de que empezara a sonreír, continúo. –Pero acabamos de recibir la noticia de que el muro Rose ha caído. Tenemos que partir hacia Trost de inmediato.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Es decir que…? ¿Toda esa gente…? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No lo sé. Los escuadrones de Mike y Nanaba están allí para hacer frente a la situación pero no sé cuánto aguantarán. Tenés que vestirte y salimos.

Me pongo de pie y él me toma del borde del saco.

-Capitán…

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué… qué pensaba hacer, recién, si yo tardaba un poco más en abrir los ojos?

Miro sus dedos colgando de mi ropa. No sé qué contestarle así que me quedo en silencio. Él retoma la palabra.

-Si iba a… bueno… como en el castillo… quiero que sepa que yo…

-No es necesario que yo sepa nada. –Lo interrumpo, soltándome de su amarre y apartándome, aunque sin retirarme todavía.

-Sí, sí es necesario. Por favor. Quiero que hablemos.

-¿Te parece un buen momento para eso? Probablemente toda la humanidad esté a punto de perder su último refugio, ¿y vos querés hablar de sentimientos?

-¡Sí! ¡Justamente por eso! Si muero, quiero que sepa esto. Si no quiere decirme nada, no lo haga. Pero déjeme decirlo a mí.

Me cruzo de brazos y espero. Él descifra bien mi gesto.

-Yo… yo estoy enamorado de usted. Y quiero agradecerle… agradecerle que se tome estos momentos conmigo. Sé que es un engorro, que soy una molestia, pero—

-No sos una molestia. –Lo corto. –Acepto tu agradecimiento. Ahora, levantate y ponete los arneses. Nos vamos ya mismo.

Él hace un gesto de resignación, una sonrisa extraña que tal vez sea un reproche para mí. Elijo no interpretarlo así. Lo ayudo a cerrar los cinturones. Él está tan débil que le cuesta ponerse de pie. Lo envuelvo en una manta y le hago pasar el brazo por sobre mi hombro para subir las escaleras. La proximidad de su cuerpo me alivia. Subimos en silencio. Sé que está esperando que yo diga algo. Y no puedo hacerlo. Quisiera que pudiera comprender que percibirlo allí, junto a mí, es lo único que preciso. Ahora puede que ambos, o todos, vayamos a morir. Y sin embargo, tenerlo cerca me hace sentir bien. Eso es todo lo que hay que saber. No hacen falta palabras.

 **Notas de la Autora:** Esta semana fue una locura, no tuve nada de tiempo para escribir, así que terminé esto recién. No llegué ni a pasárselo a mi beta ni a releerlo con detenimiento. Y encima, hice algunos juegos raros con los tiempos verbales que me confundieron. Les pido que si encuentran algún error en la escritura me avisen así lo arreglo. Encima me quedaron tres capítulos seguidos con los títulos con P. Pensaré al respecto a ver si se me ocurren otros mejores en el futuro. Y bueno… lamento que la interacción entre ellos sea poca por ahora, pero el canon no me da respiro xD Espero que tengan un poco de tiempo para hablar en próximos capítulos. Al final esto es medio como reescribir SnK desde el punto de vista de Levi ja… pero bueno, tengo la esperanza de que aún les guste leerlo. Aguardo ansiosamente sus reviews y los tendré en cuenta para pensar los próximos capítulos.


	12. Suposiciones

**Capítulo 12 - Suposiciones**

* * *

Ya sabemos que efectivamente el ataque a la muralla María de hace cinco años fue liderado por humanos como Annie Leonhart. Ya sabemos que las murallas mismas están formadas por titanes. Ya sabemos que los religiosos esos hijos de puta ya sabían todo esto mucho antes que nosotros. Y con este nuevo conocimiento pesando en nuestros cerebros sobreexigidos, subimos al carro Mikasa, Armin, Hange, el ministro Nick, Eren y yo.

No sé por qué o cómo pero no quedo junto a Eren, sino junto al ministro, a quien desde el primer momento le mostré mi pistola para dejar en claro el tipo de relación que tendríamos. Mikasa acomoda la manta en torno a Eren y durante un rato lo sostiene en una especie de abrazo, como si temiera que se fuera a caer. Sé que Eren odia ser cuidado de este modo, por lo que en verdad debe de sentirse frágil si no se resiste.

El gesto maternal de la muchacha me hace imaginar por un momento cómo serían las cosas si la madre de Eren viviera. Yo, como su capitán, sería el encargado de enfrentarla y comunicarle cada vez que nos lo llevamos a una misión suicida. Si muriera, yo acomodaría sus pertenencias en una caja y se las entregaría en mano a Carla Jäger. Iría a pie hasta su casa, si tuviera una. La señora Jäger probablemente me dejaría pasar. Pediría llevar la caja hasta la habitación de Eren. Querría ver las cosas de niño que seguramente aún guardaría. Cosas que yo nunca tuve, un tipo de habitación que no conocí en mi vida. ¿Quedarían allí todavía juguetes de su infancia? ¿Quedaría ropa que ya no le entre? ¿Quedaría algo que pudiera recordármelo, que pudiera hacerme sentir su olor?

Evoco la expresión del padre de Petra ayer, cuando le entregué lo que teníamos. Me hizo pasar, me ofreció té. Podía reconocer el esfuerzo que hacía para no llorar delante de mí. Cuando me fui, me estrechó la mano con fuerza, como si quisiera quedársela. Y apenas estuve fuera, con la puerta cerrada a mi espalda, oí los gritos. Gritos interminables, quejidos desgarrados en los que no se entendía ninguna palabra. Apreté los puños y volví a mi carreta. Aún me faltaba entregar la caja de Eld, que tenía hermanos pequeños. No quería hablar delante de ellos. Por suerte para mí, al verme en la puerta su madre los mandó a jugar afuera.

Armin interrumpe el doloroso proceso de mi memoria y hace las preguntas justas para bajarnos a la realidad con todas sus implicancias.

-Si consideramos que Rose pudo haber sido atravesado… ¿Qué opciones nos quedarían?

Pero eso pronto lo lleva a la verdadera pregunta que desea hacer, que es sobre por qué carajos traemos al ministro Nick con nosotros. Le respondería que lo traemos para que yo tenga algo con qué entretenerme cuando me dejen abandonado al aburrimiento en Ehrmich mientras todos mis compañeros mueren comidos por titanes, aunque prefiero dejar hablar a Hange.

-Él sabía que había titanes en el interior de los muros. Pero lo mantuvo en secreto hasta ahora.

Este es un acertijo que podría hacerla estallar. Si hay algo que la cuatroojos no sabe guardarse para sí misma es el conocimiento. Contarle un secreto es condenarse a ser una figura pública. Y este maldito ministro tiene en sus manos la clave de uno de los misterios que más nos atormentan y no se le mueve un pelo al declarar que prefiere morir antes de compartirla. Eso sí que es egoísmo.

Como es de esperarse, el que no puede controlar su reacción ante esto es Eren. Se enoja y grita, y Mikasa debe agarrarlo cuando su debilidad le hace tambalearse. Viendo sus manos sobre él, pienso en mis manos sobre él. Tsk. Por culpa de ese mocoso ahora el detalle más estúpido me desconcentra.

-El ministro se ve como un hombre rígido y de buen juicio. –Intercede Hange. –Por lo tanto… quizás realmente haya algo más importante para él que la extinción de la humanidad.

Esa sí que no me la creo. ¿Qué puede ser más importante que evitar la pérdida de miles de personas? Por mi mente desfilan los rostros y los gestos afligidos de tantos compañeros que se llevó la muerte. Me acuerdo de la calidez de su sangre en mis brazos cuando los alzaba para tratar de despertarlos. Me acuerdo de sus leves sonrisas cuando yo les decía, en sus últimos instantes, que gracias a ellos habíamos hecho un gran avance, que su sacrificio no era en vano. Me acuerdo de los rostros de sus padres, sus parejas, sus hijos, cuando les devolvía los uniformes lavados. Nada puede ser más importante que eso. Nada.

-Supongo que tiene algo de coraje para negarse a responder. –Murmuro. –Pero me pregunto por los otros creyentes… Es difícil imaginar que esos bastardos tengan el mismo poder de voluntad. Y hay muchos modos de hacer una pregunta…

Aprieto la culata de mi arma. El ministro la mira con horror. Mantiene su silencio, sin embargo.

-Quizás no sirva de mucho ahora… -Continúo. –Pero al menos puedo mantener vigilado a un sacerdote. Yo sinceramente preferiría evitar ver un agujero innecesariamente abierto en su cuerpo. Creo que ambos lo preferimos.

Por la transpiración que le corre por la frente, espero que mis palabras tengan algún efecto. Aunque más no sea por la acumulación de espanto, quizás de tanto estar conmigo finalmente empiece a hablar.

Dejo de pensar en eso cuando observo que Hange está absorta mirando una pequeña piedra. ¿Qué diablos es eso? Acá hay algo más que todavía no me informó. Después de todo, la pelea con la titán no trajo las respuestas que deseábamos pero al menos abrió unas cuantas preguntas nuevas.

-Eh, Hange… No creí que tuvieras pasatiempos tan tontos como jugar con rocas.

-Bueno… es verdad. Es que no es cualquier roca. Este es un fragmento de la piel endurecida que la titán hembra dejó atrás.

Como podía suponerse, antes de que pueda interrogarla yo, lo hace Armin.

-¿Cómo es que sigue aquí? ¿Por qué no desapareció cuando Annie salió del titán?

Presto atención a las explicaciones de ambos. Lo que están planteando cambia muchas cosas. A fin de cuentas, Hange tenía una buena razón para demorarse en el laboratorio a pesar de que enviamos a Moblit a apurarla más de una vez.

-¿Y si… -empieza ella, formulando la idea que apuesto a que venía masticando desde que salimos de Stohess –Eren se transforma en un titán y usa las habilidades de endurecimiento del titán… para sellar el agujero en el muro?

Eren queda paralizado. Yo también.

-¿ _Usarme_ … para sellar el muro?

Busco su mirada pero él no la aparta de Hange. El único titán que hemos visto dentro del muro, según los testimonios de los soldados, seguía vivo. Es decir, no fueron personas que se endurecieron y luego salieron muy tranquilas por la parte trasera. Son personas que _se quedaron ahí_. Por cien años, como mínimo.

En su delirio de intelectuales desalmados, Hange y Armin sostienen una conversación _in crescendo_ en la cual ni un segundo se paran a pensar los riesgos que planean hacerle correr a Eren solo por una suposición hecha a partir de una roca. Todo lo que dicen suena a locura y, al mismo tiempo, rápidamente comprendo que nunca estuvo en nuestras manos una posibilidad tan buena. Buena para quién, es lo que faltaría aclarar.

Veo la inseguridad en sus ojos verdes, no sabe dónde esconderse para zafar del momento ineludible en el cual le planteen la consabida interrogante: ¿está dispuesto a intentarlo? ¿Está dispuesto –como siempre– a sacrificarse?

Como su superior, es mi deber salvarlo de esta situación ridícula.

-Eh… -Empieza a murmurar, confundido.

Ahora es cuándo.

-La pregunta no es –interrumpo –si cree poder hacerlo o no. De hecho, no hay pregunta. Hazlo… tienes que hacerlo.

Quisiera agregar _por favor_. Le tomaría las manos, se las besaría de nuevo y diría: _por favor_. No lo hago. Pero sé que él entiende lo que trato de transmitirle.

-Miranos. –Agrego, en un gesto patético del que en parte me arrepiento. –No hay nada que los militares podamos hacer más que preocuparnos y enloquecer… _debés_ tener éxito.

 _Sos nuestra única esperanza_. Tampoco digo eso. Ya suena trillado. Pero él entiende, sí. Porque su expresión se endurece, es otra vez su expresión voluntariosa de siempre.

-¡Sí, señor! –Exclama. -¡Voy a sellar ese agujero!

Una parte de mí considera graciosa la expresión _voy a sellar ese agujero_ dirigida a mí. ¿Cuántas tonterías se me pueden ocurrir en un momento así? Supongo que, teniendo a Eren Jäger delante, bastantes. Desde esa maldita decisión de Erwin de enviarme a _alentarlo_ , este niño no me ha hecho pensar más que tonterías. Ahora estamos aquí, de nuevo hablando de colocarlo en una situación de vida o muerta sobre la que además depende la supervivencia de todos nosotros. Tan tranquilamente hablando, ja. Y él, obediente, no me odia por darle este mandato espantoso: solo repite _sí, señor_. ¿Acaso me responderá _sí, señor_ a cualquier cosa que le diga? ¿Tan cómodo se siente en la subordinación? ¿Tanto precisa de mis órdenes? ¿Hasta tal punto es capaz de entregarme la vida?

-Ugh… me enferma no saber qué está pasando… -Masculla, cerrando un puño.

Siento su enojo y su frustración. Habla del futuro, de todas las murallas que vamos a sellar, del sótano bendito que lo espera debajo de su casa.

-Si está todo lo que _él_ dijo que habría ahí… quizás incluso podría decirme adónde se fue.

No dice _padre_ ni tampoco lo llama por su nombre. Aún tiene esperanzas de reencontrarse con él, pero en el fondo lo aborrece. Ese hombre lo abandonó cuando apenas tenía 10 años y acababa de perder a su madre. Debe aborrecerlo. Si hubiera sido yo quien lo encontrara perdido en el bosque… ¿Cuántos años tenía yo entonces? ¿25? ¿27? No lo recuerdo. Imagino al pequeño Eren de 10 años llorando dormido, hecho un ovillo debajo de un árbol. Padecer todo eso solo para estar aquí, dando la vida por una hipótesis absurda. Bueno, Eren Jäger, somos dos: existencias absolutamente de mierda que solo adquieren sentido cuando un montón de gente también de mierda que apenas conocemos deposita su fe en nosotros para que nos matemos por ellos.

-Ya casi llegamos al distrito Ehrmich. –Dice Hange.

-Esto es para el ministro y para mí… -Miro en derredor. -Les dejaré el resto a ustedes. Erwin decidió que todos ustedes formaran un equipo improvisado. ¿Entendido, Armin? Sigue exprimiéndote el cerebro con Hange.

-¡S—sí, señor!

Ese Armin aún me tiene un poco de miedo. Pero debo confiar en él, no me queda otra. Luego, me volteo hacia Mikasa.

-Mikasa… ¡Debes usar todo tu talento para proteger a Eren!

-¡Sí, señor! Por supuesto.

Veo la cara de disgusto de Eren ante mis palabras, pero esa es la cruda verdad. Él es la pieza clave y debemos protegerlo. _Yo_ debería protegerlo. Pero herido no sumo un carajo: más vale que Mikasa ocupe mi lugar como pueda.

-Yo… no sé por qué estás tan unida a Eren… -Señalo. Sé que cuando digo este tipo de cosas siempre se trasluce algo de rencor así como de comprensión. Ella sabe lo que significa. –Pero concentrate en la misión. No lo arruines otra vez.

-…sí, señor. Por supuesto. –Repite ella.

La vergüenza que muestran sus ojos me indica que efectivamente dará lo mejor de sí. He notado que cada vez que me quejo de mi circunstancial invalidez, aprieta los labios. Mikasa reconoce las consecuencias de la desobediencia.

Miro a Eren. Debería decirle algo a él también. ¿Qué voy a decirle? ¿Que no se muera? ¿Que voy a extrañarlo? ¿Que estaré aguardando por la próxima vez que podamos pasar más de cinco minutos a solas _y vivos_? Él me clava sus ojazos verdes y por un segundo me pregunto si aún está deseando que conteste a la torpe confesión que me hizo en el sótano antes de salir. No, es imposible que quiera escucharme algo así delante de su hermana y de su amigo. Quisiera tener tiempo de conversar con Hange de estas cosas. Bueno, quisiera que estuviéramos en paz y tuviéramos estos diálogos en una habitación cómoda tomando té, ja. Soñar no cuesta nada.

Lo único que le ofrezco a Eren es una inclinación de cabeza. Luego, todos bajamos del carro, el ministro y yo últimos y con especial lentitud. Mientras los demás avanzan rápido entre la multitud de refugiados, Nick se detiene delante de mí.

-Hey, seguí moviéndote. –Le indico, dándole una patada. –Nos retrasarás…

-Esto… esto es…

Reconozco en su rostro la angustia que solo da la empatía. Bien, por lo menos no es un completo monstruo.

-¿Qué creíste que iba a ocurrir…? El muro ha sido atravesado.

Observamos a los refugiados pasar. Escucho el llanto de un niño que llama a sus padres. ¿Eren habrá llorado así tras perder a su madre? ¿O ya entonces quiso enfrentar a los titanes, aún a sabiendas de que iba a perder? ¿Cómo se veían él y sus amigos caminando entre la muchedumbre que invadía la ciudad de Rose, solos, perdidos, con hambre? El ministro se mueve en dirección al niño y yo lo detengo.

-¿Qué pensás? ¿Es diferente de las ilusiones que difundís en tu iglesia? Estas son las personas que vos y tus seguidores quieren enviar a la muerte. Dirija su santa mirada a los rostros de las personas que perdieron sus hogares…

No sé si Nick lo hace pero yo observo esos rostros. Tan parecidos al mío y al de mi madre. Rostros sin esperanza. Rostros condenados a la pobreza, o más, a la marginalidad, a no ser considerados personas solo porque tuvieron peor suerte que otras.

-Ahora quizás estén paralizados por el miedo y la inseguridad, pero… -Murmuro. –Si ustedes lograsen lo que desean y los titanes pasasen por los muros, estos rostros no se verían así. Al final, todos los rostros se verían iguales. Estarían dentro de la putrefacta boca de un titán, experimentando la peor tortura conocida por la humanidad mientras mueren. Y toda la humanidad sería solo un rebaño del que los titanes pueden tomar lo que deseen. Ricos, pobres, creyentes y no creyentes: todos tendrán el mismo rostro de horror.

Lo empujo levemente para que siga avanzando. Pronto nos reunimos con los demás, que ya están por salir. Escucho a Eren responder que ya se siente mejor y que puede cabalgar. Patrañas, yo sé que necesita más tiempo para recuperarse. Así funcionan las cosas, sin embargo. Hange viene hacia nosotros. Hará un último intento.

-¿Ha… cambiado de opinión?

Parece que no pero de pronto nos ofrece una esperanza nueva. Habla de una niña del 104 que pertenecería a una familia especial, ¿la familia real? Alguien que podría saber algo. Eren, Armin y Mikasa la conocen. Recuerdo la expresión de Eren cuando Armin habló de Annie días atrás. Ahora su rostro muestra algo similar. ¿Cuántas personas conoce, cuántos amigos tiene? ¿Cuántas veces habrá pronunciado palabras similares a las que me ofreció a mí? ¿Cuánto de su historia me será por siempre inaccesible? Es absurdo pensar esto cuando le doblo la edad. Es él quien nunca podrá descubrir ni un tercio de mí. Y eso, en caso de que sobreviva a esto. Y en caso de que Hange y Armin no lo dejen abandonado dentro del muro, si lograra endurecerse.

Con la información nueva, Hange ordena a su pequeño equipo montar los caballos. Contemplo a Eren. Él también me observa. Quisiera decirle algo. Lo que sea. Quiero retenerlo. Hange, más cerca de mí, me toma de los hombros.

-Levi, esperanos. –Me sonríe. –Y curate, porque me da la impresión de que cuando volvamos, te vamos a necesitar.

-Si fuera por mí ya estaría curado.

-¡Ja ja, lo sé! Veo que hay muchas cosas que harías, si pudieras. –E, inesperadamente, me guiña un ojo. -¡Espero que podamos tener una conversación a nuestro regreso!

Señala al ministro.

-Y mientras, procurá que nuestro amigo se sienta cómodo.

-Perdé cuidado, es mi especialidad. –Inclino la cabeza hacia la puerta por la que sus subordinados ya están retirándose. –Y vos, cuidá de esos chicos. Tráemelos de vuelta. Los quiero en mi escuadrón, cuando esto termine.

Estrechamos manos.

-Tenés mi palabra.

Y se va. Se van todos. Llego a distinguir desde lejos la espalda de Eren antes de que se pierda entre el resto del escuadrón. Ahora… solo me queda esperar. _Esperarlo_.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Bueno… este capítulo se zarpa en canon :v Que conste que ustedes con sus reviews (hermosos, por cierto!) me animaron a que siguiera por esta línea, jaja. Y aparte, de nuevo no pude mostrarle nada a mi beta, que seguro desaprobaría tanta canonicidad xD Estuve viendo de nuevo los capítulos 1-3 de la serie y es tan diferente del manga que siento la necesidad de recordarles que este fic solo se basa en el manga. Así que bueno, sepan que no son divergencias del canon sino que dentro del canon elegí la versión del manga y no la del animé. También modifiqué algunas líneas de diálogo. Intenté mantener el espíritu de todas, pero cambié la traducción de algunas palabras y desarrollé una que otra idea que sin las imágenes del manga me pareció que podrían ser confusas. Estamos en la recta final! Probablemente _Algo que solucionar_ termine en el capítulo 13 o a lo sumo el 14. Así que a prepararse! Quedaré aguardando sus reviews, que son mi felicidad!

 _4 de Agosto de 2017_


	13. Inútiles

**Capítulo 13 – Inútiles**

* * *

No puedo decir que esté completamente de acuerdo con la idea de que Eren forme parte del escuadrón de Hange. Se trata de un equipo improvisado con una misión exploratoria: no sabemos en verdad con qué se encontrarán. Si el muro Rose cayó, es perfectamente posible que la mayor parte del grupo muera. Y Eren no se destaca por su capacidad para rehuir situaciones peligrosas. Hange, Armin e incluso Mikasa tienen más chances de sobrevivir. Y no digo esto por egoísmo, por mi propio interés. Eren es una pieza clave en los planes de la Legión. Perderlo no es lo mismo que perder a otro soldado. Me pregunto qué está pensando Erwin exactamente para haber decidido enviar nuestra mejor carta a la primera línea de fuego. ¿Acaso otra vez lo está usando como carnada? ¿Quizás enviar a Eren aumenta las posibilidades de que descubrir los titanes supuestamente escondidos dentro del 104?

Pienso todo esto todavía en mi carreta, frente al ministro. No he logrado que diga nada más después de sus declaraciones sobre esa niña, Christa Lenz. ¿Qué tiene la 104? ¿Acaso todos los fenómenos y personas especiales han caído allí? Solo faltaríamos Hange y yo y no les faltaría ningún anormal.

Me sacan de mis pensamientos las quejas de Kirstein y de los de la Policía Militar. Me doy cuenta de que el muchacho está pensando en sus compañeros. No sé por qué Erwin lo retuvo, ¿por qué no formó parte del escuadrón? Solo veo en su cara la angustia. Quizás se considere amigo de Eren y de los demás y preferiría morir con ellos ahora, en lugar de estar conmigo papando moscas. Solo la Policía Militar puede disfrutar de papar moscas de esta manera.

Después de murmurar idioteces, uno de ellos me llama.

-Ey, Levi… ¿dónde están nuestras presas?

Les pegaría un puñetazo ahora mismo. Como un relámpago, veo en mi cabeza todas las veces en que Erwin tuvo que decirme que no era así como se arreglaban las cosas durante mi primer año en la Legión.

-Chicos… parecen decepcionados. Pero no se preocupen. Creo que no tuvieron suerte esta vez, pero tendrán muchas oportunidades de ver titanes en las expediciones fuera de las murallas. Qué tal si trabajamos juntos para enfrentar a los titanes, ¿eh?

Sus caras de espanto son una pobre recompensa por haber estado soportando su estupidez durante las últimas horas, pero algo es algo.

-Bueno, es que…

-Nosotros…

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer aquí, así que…

-Ni entre cinco pueden formular una respuesta completa. –Digo, mirándolos con asco.

Un mensajero los salva de tener que pensar qué contestarme. Al fin llegan novedades. Mientras alguien busca a Erwin y Pixis, ordeno traer agua para el recién llegado. Es uno de los miembros de las fuerzas estacionarias que partieron con Hannes. Sé que no hablará hasta que lleguen los comandantes, pero de todos modos lo observo con fijeza, como si pudiera exprimirle alguna información con mis ojos. No parece traer buenas noticias.

Cuando estamos todos, la primera sorpresa –ya no tan inesperada, la verdad– es que no han encontrado anomalías en el muro. Bien, al menos no dejaremos a Eren con su forma titán atascado entre las rocas para tapar el presunto agujero.

-¡Pero tenemos una mala situación! –Se apresura a agregar, para que no nos relajemos.

Explica que se encontraron con el escuadrón de Hange, quienes a su vez acababan de incorporar a los sobrevivientes de la 104. Nanaba, Gelgar, Henning y Lynne debían de haber muerto, porque no menciona a ningún oficial acompañándolos.

-Entre esos miembros… -Prosigue. –Tres de ellos… ¡Son titanes!

¿¡Qué!? Trato de recordar los rostros de esos chicos, pero ninguno me viene a la mente. ¿Estará la tal Christa entre ellos? ¿Serán aliados de Leonhart? ¿Serán amigos de Eren?

Kirstein es el que peor reacciona. Seguramente sí sean amigos _de él_. Pierde el control y de pronto comprendo qué le vio Erwin de parecido a Eren. El comandante interviene y lo tranquiliza, para hacer las preguntas correctas. Este pobre tipo difícilmente pueda decirnos los nombres de los chicos-titanes ni si nos debe romper el corazón su traición o no.

-El equipo de Hange parecía haber comprometido al titán acorazado y al colosal cuando nosotros llegamos. Pero entonces…

-Entonces, ¿qué? –Lo apuro, impaciente. Está por venir lo peor y quiero terminar este mal trago de una vez.

-El colosal se arrojó sobre los titanes que luchaban. Despedía calor como en una explosión y gran parte de los soldados quedaron inconscientes. Cuando pudimos incorporarnos, vimos que el acorazado estaba huyendo.

-¿Y el otro titán? ¿Qué pasó con _nuestro_ titán? –Insisto.

Erwin me dirige una mirada que quiere decir que me calme, que él hará las preguntas. Pero ¡mierda! Que haga las preguntas más rápido o seguiré interrumpiéndolo.

-Se lo llevaron. El acorazado y el colosal parecían trabajar juntos y se llevaron con ellos a los otros dos chicos titanes que estaban con nosotros. No pudimos seguirlos porque no estaba listo el elevador para pasar los caballos. Pero además de eso… necesitamos refuerzos. Hange y la mitad de su escuadrón están inconscientes por la explosión. Con nuestro equipo no alcanzamos para hacer una persecución en campo abierto, donde está infestado de titanes.

Aprieto el puño. Quiero patear algo. Se lo llevaron otra vez. Y no estoy ahí. Ni siquiera Mikasa pudo evitarlo. Ahora debe de estar a kilómetros de aquí. ¿Cómo mierda vamos a recuperarlo? Es casi imposible. Y eso, si Erwin decide que vale la pena sacrificar cientos de vidas solo por la suya. Ni siquiera me sacrificará a mí. Me dejará acá tirado como un estorbo.

-Recuperar a Eren es nuestra prioridad ahora. –Declara Erwin, convencido. –Necesitaremos soldados de la Policía Militar. Jean, vení con nosotros. Nos servirá tener soldados que conozcan a esos titanes personalmente.

Doy un paso al frente, pero Erwin niega con la cabeza.

-Levi, vos te vas a quedar acá con el ministro. Organizá refuerzos, por si los necesitamos. Cuando llegue a la muralla Rose enviaré a Hange y los demás heridos para acá. Quiero que los recibas. Mientras yo no esté, Hange queda a cargo de la Legión. Y mientras Hange esté inconsciente, vos quedás a cargo. ¿Entendido?

¿Me estás diciendo que quizás no vas a volver, bastardo? ¿Eso es para lo que me estás previniendo? No solo puede que pierda a Eren aquí, quizás también te pierda a vos. Gracias al cielo Hange está herida, tendré con quién hablar de los hijos de puta que nos abandonaron cuando todo esto termine. Seremos dos inválidos aburridos conversando sobre esa época gloriosa de la Legión en que todavía no se habían muerto todos.

-Entendido.

Como siempre, me pone una mano en el hombro.

-Bien. Confío en vos. Los demás, todos, ¡síganme!

En un parpadeo, ya se han ido todos. Solo han quedado algunos soldados de la guardia estable de la ciudad. Aquí estoy de vuelta, una bolsa de patatas quieta en un carro junto a un maldito sacerdote mudo y un par de soldados que no han llevado una verdadera pelea en su vida. Qué divertido.

Pasan casi cinco horas antes de que lleguen los heridos que Erwin prometió enviar de regreso. Dejo al ministro con tres oficiales y salgo corriendo –dentro de mis posibilidades– hacia la habitación donde me informaron que están acomodando a Hange.

-¡Hange! –Grito, abriendo la puerta.

Me recibe con una media sonrisa y levanta la mano a modo de saludo.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien… solo son golpes y quemaduras. Todavía seguís siendo más inútil que yo, ¡sabelo!

Gruño mientras coloco una silla a su lado para sentarme.

-Entonces… ¿realmente no tenés ninguna herida de gravedad?

-Así es. Todavía no estoy en condiciones de montar a caballo, pero eso es todo.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. En mi mente, formulo una y otra vez la pregunta sobre Eren, pero no doy con el modo apropiado de decirlo y tan solo la contemplo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No te preocupes, enano… Erwin lo traerá de regreso.

Chasqueo la lengua y miro hacia otro lado. No quiero pensar en eso. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en cuán transparente soy para esta mujer.

-Sabes… -Bajó el tono, de pronto. –No encontramos a Mike. No parece que lo vayamos a encontrar tampoco.

Tiene la mirada triste pero no asoma ni una lágrima. Solo parece muy cansada.

-A vos te preocupaba que en situaciones así hiciera alguna tontería, ¿no? –Continúa. –Bueno, podés quedarte tranquilo… lo peor es que me quemé un poco, pero no es tan grave, considerando las circunstancias, ¿qué opinás?

La observo un momento.

-Opino que si querés llorar podés hacerlo. No tenés que fingir conmigo, Hange.

Ella niega lentamente con la cabeza.

-No tengo ganas de llorar. Me duele acá –se señala el pecho izquierdo. –Pero no me sale ni una sola lágrima. Creo que lloré todas las que tenía en mis primeros años en la Legión.

Me encojo de hombros.

-Yo tampoco puedo llorar.

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo. Me pregunto cómo se sentirá perder a Eren. Esa posibilidad siempre está y hoy es más probable que nunca. Si supiera que no lloré por él, seguramente se enfadaría conmigo, allí donde se lo lleve la muerte. Él, que se la pasa llorando… llora todas mis lágrimas y las de Hange juntas.

-Puedo recordar su olor, ¿podés creerlo? Con toda la sangre y la transpiración y la roña que tengo encima, puedo olerlo como si estuviera acá. ¿Por cuánto tiempo podré recordarlo? ¿Cuánto falta para que olvide todo de él? En verdad, ¿cuántos colegas y subordinados y amigos y familia perdí antes y sin embargo aún sigo aquí?

-Sos muy resistente, cuatro ojos.

-¡Sí, lo soy! ¿Y para qué me sirve esta resistencia? ¿Para matar humanos convertidos en titanes y rescatar titanes raptados por humanos?

Hago una mueca.

-Nuestra situación dio un giro extraño.

-Sí que lo dio.

Sonríe y luego, como si nada pasara, me palmea una pierna con su asquerosa mano.

-Si Eren vuelve, ¡más te vale que le digas lo que sentís! No cometas alguna estupidez, ya si lo vemos de nuevo será un milagro, y no podemos saber cuánto durará ese milagro. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás lo único que cambiaría es que me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con Mike.

A pesar de la mugre que tiene debajo de las uñas –en todos lados, en realidad–, agarro su mano entre las mías.

-Es un chico… no es lo mismo.

-Pfff. Claro, te va a doler menos cuando se muera sin que le hayas dicho nada solo porque es un chico, tenés toda la razón, enano.

Resoplo.

-No quise decir eso…

-Ya sé, ya sé…

Pone cara de autosuficiencia, y sin embargo deja su mano donde está. Hange, la estás pasando mal por dentro, ¿no es cierto? Esta vida es una mierda todos los días. A fin de cuentas, tuviste razón en todo lo que me dijiste aquella vez. Tenemos que aprovechar hasta el último de los segundos que nos sea permitido disfrutar de algo, porque nunca dura demasiado. Todo este dolor no se justifica. Y no hay forma de escapar de él.

-Erwin me dijo… que quedás al mando mientras él no esté.

Hace una media sonrisa.

-El maldito nos está preparando, ¿eh? Vas a estar conmigo cuando eso pase, ¿no, Levi?

-Parece que no me queda otra.

Suspira.

-Por ahora… pongamos nuestra esperanza en que nuestros compañeros van a volver. Por lo menos… algunos de ellos. Moblit aún no vino, ¿verdad?

-No. Ustedes son los primeros en llegar desde que partió Erwin.

-Bien… quizás todavía tengamos algunos misterios más entre manos.

Y al decir esa palabra, con sus dedos aprieta mi palma.

-Por cierto… no te recordaba tan mimoso. Eren te está cambiando, ¿eh?

Niego con la cabeza.

-No lo sé… pero si es así… más le vale a ese maldito mocoso regresar o todas las estupideces en las que me hiciste pensar este mes no habrán servido para nada.

-Quiera ese extraño dios de las murallas que no exista el esfuerzo inútil. –Exclama, y cada cual se hunde en sus propios recuerdos de tantas veces que les dijimos esas palabras a nuestros subordinados a punto de morir.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** querides, finalmente parece que tendremos capítulo 14. Incluso puede que se divida en dos partes, ya veremos. Como viene ocurriendo últimamente, me costó un triunfo escribir esto y estoy recontra sobre la hora. No solo no tuve beta reader, ni yo misma lo llegué a releer. Pero bueno, mañana lo reviso y de última lo vuelvo a subir si preciso hacer muchos cambios. Releí 6 capítulos del manga y volví a ver tres o cuatro episodios del animé para tratar de armar esta escena. Al final, decidí inventar que Hange regresaba antes, porque nada parecía desmentirlo. Además, este personaje hermoso se merecía un segundo diálogo con Levi. Abrió la situación en el segundo capítulo y tenía que cerrarla en el anteúltimo, ¿no? Por cierto, por primera vez en la vida recibí un fanart inspirado en un fic escrito por mí! Lo hizo la genial Andrea Cano y pueden verlo en mi página de Facebook. Bien, quedo aguardando sus reviews. Gracias al apoyo de ustedes puede que este sea mi primer longfic terminado en millones de años, ¡ja!


	14. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 14 - Reencuentro**

* * *

Para cuando nos enteramos de las primeras noticias, ya me era difícil mantener a Hange reposando en su lecho de convaleciente. Dichas noticias eran tres: habíamos recuperado a Eren, habíamos perdido a más de la mitad de nuestros soldados y Erwin estaba inconsciente y sin su brazo derecho. No sabíamos si alegrarnos o continuar con nuestro espíritu depresivo de antes, sinceramente. Mientras Erwin no despertara –y, cuando llegó, comprendimos que eso no pasaría pronto– ella y yo debíamos tomar las decisiones importantes en la Legión –o en lo que quedaba de ella. Y esas decisiones eran bastantes. ¿Qué haríamos con Eren? ¿Qué haríamos con Christa Lenz? ¿Qué haríamos con la Legión? ¿Qué haríamos con el lío tremendo que se estaba armando en Sina?

Personal de las Tropas Estacionarias ubicó a todos nuestros soldados heridos en diversas habitaciones del edificio en que nos encontrábamos y empezaron a darle tratamiento. Los que estaban sanos, en general sufrían un shock tan severo que tampoco podía contarse con ellos inmediatamente. Nos avisaron que tanto Eren como Christa estaban bien, aunque me negué a visitarlos enseguida. Primero debíamos organizarnos con Hange.

—Tenemos que pensar qué haremos con Eren y con esa chica Lenz —señalé, en la reunión improvisada que celebrábamos en su cuarto. —Observé que algunos bastardos de la Policía Militar han estado merodeando cerca de sus cuartos.

—Historia…

—¿Qué?

—La chica… su verdadero nombre es Historia. Parece bastante persistente al respecto de su nombre. Creo que debemos ocultarlos por ahora. Creo que deberías armarte un nuevo escuadrón con el fin de protegerlos y sacarlos de aquí cuanto antes.

Estuvimos en silencio un momento.

—Yo creo lo mismo.

Nos llevó buena parte de la noche pensar los detalles de lo que haríamos a continuación y determinar los miembros de mi escuadrón. Por suerte, como otras veces, teníamos ideas bastante parecidas respecto a todo. Solo al despedirme para retirarme a mi habitación hizo un comentario impropio.

—¿No irás a ver a Eren?

—Debe de estar durmiendo a estas horas.

—Eso no parecía impedirte visitarlo antes, ¿no?

Suspiré.

—No te metas, cuatro ojos.

Soltó una risita.

—Creo que alguien no se anima a enfrentarse con sus sentimientos.

Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando le contesté.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

No obstante, una parte de mí sabía que ella tenía razón. Evidentemente lo sabía porque por mucho que le haya dicho, ahora estoy en el pasillo en que se ubica el cuarto de Eren.

Entro en su habitación y cierro la puerta despacio para no despertarlo con el ruido. Desde donde estoy puedo comprobar que sigue con los ojos cerrados, lo cual me da la determinación de avanzar hasta él. Me quedo simplemente de pie contemplándolo. Esta vez, Mikasa no está en condiciones de velar por él y no tengo que luchar con nadie para ganarme el privilegio de verle la cara. Su tonta cara de adolescente, su estúpida expresión dormida que me genera deseos de besarle los párpados cerrados, la frente, las mejillas… la boca. Sus pestañas tiemblan como si sintieran mis besos imaginarios. Es tan hermoso… ¡No! No voy a dejarme llevar otra vez por lo mismo. Ya viví este momento varias veces. Presiono los nudillos sobre mis ojos para borrarme esos pensamientos y me preparo para irme. El tironeo en mi saco es casi imperceptible. _Deja vú_.

—Capitán…

Me giro, pensando en cómo puede ser que siempre se despierte en el momento justo. Esa idea me hace sonreír.

—No se vaya.

—Es tarde. Debo volver a mi habitación. Mañana hablaremos.

—Las otras veces… las otras veces le gustó dormir conmigo, ¿no es así? Esta cama es grande. Estará cómodo. No necesita irse.

Como permanezco en silencio, continúa.

—¿O acaso alguien lo espera?

Le tomo la mano que cuelga del saco y la aprieto entre las mías. Niego con la cabeza.

—Quédese.

Me inclino y le beso la palma. Él me mira estupefacto. Luego devuelvo su mano colocándola sobre su vientre y me dirijo hacia la pared en que se apoya una silla. Me quito los zapatos y los dejo debajo de ella. De reojo puedo verlo sonreír. Pongo el saco en el respaldo y cuando empiezo a desabotonarme la camisa él gira la cabeza hacia el otro lado, con pudor. Me da un poco de gracia.

—Podés mirar. Esta vez no me va a molestar si babeás.

Se voltea despacio, tímido. Le sonrío con sorna, mirándolo directo a los ojos mientras me quito la camisa. Lo veo sonrojarse con la vista fija en mis músculos como si pudiera tocarlos con sus pupilas. Casi siento su incorpórea caricia, tan intensa es. Me desabrocho el pantalón y comienzo a quitármelo. Pienso en que nunca me vio desnudo. Me pregunto qué verá en mi cuerpo: si se concentrará en los símbolos de la fuerza que alimentan la fantasía que tiene de mí, o si descubrirá todas mis cicatrices, las marcas ya permanentes que me han dejado los cinturones, las raspaduras que me quedan del más leve roce. Mis debilidades.

—¿Estás limpio?

—Sí, señor, bañarme fue lo primero que hice cuando llegué.

—Bien.

Camino hacia la cama, ahora solo en ropa interior. Un hilo invisible ata su cabeza a mi cuerpo como si acabase de encontrar en mí el mar o la libertad.

—¿Me vas a hacer un lugar o no?

—¡S—í! —exclama, haciéndose a un lado.

Me acomodo en la cama y quedamos hombro con hombro, ambos boca arriba. Quiero contemplar su rostro como si necesitara una comprobación definitiva de que ha vuelto, pero hay algo en ese infantil deseo que me avergüenza y no lo satisfago.

—Prométame… prométame una cosa.

—Yo no ando haciendo promesas, niño.

—Solo… —insiste, observando el techo. —Dígame que usted no es un titán. Que usted no va a traicionarme. Que siempre vamos a estar del mismo lado en esta guerra. Dígamelo, aunque no sea una promesa.

Me busca la mano debajo de la sábana y entrelaza sus dedos en los míos con fuerza. Esos chicos… el titán colosal y el titán acorazado, debían de ser sus amigos. Ahora no solo tenemos a los que nos abandonan o se mueren, también tenemos a los que nos traicionan. Se amplía el abanico de hijaputeces que nos puede hacer el destino. Le devuelvo el apretón de manos.

—No soy un titán y más te vale que no estés tratando de burlarte de mi altura.

Escucho su leve risa. Mueve el rostro hacia mí y eso me da la excusa para hacer lo mismo, con lo que quedamos cara a cara.

—Cambiaron un montón de cosas en estos días pero usted sigue siendo el mismo gruñón de siempre.

—Vos en cambio sos más estúpidamente temerario de lo que recordaba.

Esta vez se ríe con claridad.

—Yo voy a mostrarle lo temerario que puedo ser.

Y así sin más se inclina y me besa. Me quedo quieto, acostumbrado a tomar la iniciativa en estos casos. Pero poco a poco entran en mí todos los recuerdos del deseo: las veces que pensé en esto, las veces que lo extrañé, que lo necesité. Maldita sea, no puedo negar que quería que llegara este momento y que estaba casi seguro de que nunca lo podría tener. Giro todo el cuerpo y, respondiendo al beso, lo abrazo por la cintura. Lo estrecho contra mí y él hace lo mismo. Sus manos como garras me oprimen los hombros, pero de pronto bajan y bajan e inesperadamente se posan en mis glúteos. El beso es tan desesperado que no me da tiempo a pensar que se está apurando, que quizás no es el momento, que qué diablos cree que está haciendo con esos dedos.

También yo, quizás considerándome desafiado, deslizo mi palma por su cuerpo, levanto su remera para explorar su piel y llego demasiado rápido al elástico de su pantalón. Nuestras respiraciones son agitadas y si alguien nos escuchara podría pensar que estamos combatiendo. Con más razón cuando él me detiene de un empujón y los jadeos son lo único que sigue resonando en la habitación.

—¡Espere! ¿Otra vez no me va a decir nada?

—¿Qué esperás que te diga con tu lengua en mi boca?

Se sonroja pero no quita la expresión de determinación.

—¡Bueno, ya la saqué! ¡Ahora puede hablar!

Frunzo el ceño, cavilando. Las conversaciones con Hange me pasan por la cabeza. Pienso en la Policía Militar vigilándonos, en la posibilidad de que vuelvan a secuestrar a Eren cualquiera de estos días, más en medio de este caos político y con Erwin inconsciente.

—Decilo vos primero.

Hace un puchero, decepcionado de mí.

—¡No sea infantil, Capitán! Bien, ¿sabe qué? Yo sí puedo hablarle claramente.

—Te escucho.

—Yo… —Su sonrojo aumenta. No le es tan fácil después de todo, ja. —Yo…

—¿Y?

—¡No se burle! Yo… ¡Yo lo amo!

Guardo silencio. Ciertamente no es una frase que haya escuchado muchas veces en mi vida. Quizás no la haya escuchado nunca. ¿Cómo se responde a una frase como esta?

—Bien, ahí tiene, lo dije. Ahora usted.

—Yo, ¿qué?

—¡Dígame lo que le pasa conmigo! Le dije muy claramente, en el castillo, que no me diera esperanzas si no las debía tener, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí, lo recuerdo, ¿y eso qué tiene que ver?

—¡Que desde entonces no ha parado de besarme y hacerme cosas! ¿No le parece que si no tiene nada que decirme entonces solo ha estado jugando conmigo cuando le supliqué que no lo hiciera?

Reflexiono un momento. Empujo su pelvis con la mía, haciéndole notar lo duro que está.

—No parece que te disguste que "te haga cosas".

Rechina los dientes, enojado. Sin embargo, no me saca las manos de encima, que desde el inicio de la conversación aprietan mis caderas.

—Ya sabe que no me refiero a eso… ¿de verdad no va a contestarme? ¿Sabe por todo lo que pasé estos días? ¿Sabe toda la gente que murió por traerme de vuelta? Y tengo esta oportunidad de verlo otra vez, que no pensé que tendría, ¿y usted se burla de mí?

Me aparto un poco, comprendiendo que quizás deba pensar la situación con más profundidad.

—Lo siento, Eren. —murmuro. —Estos días fueron una mierda, no tenés que decírmelo. No es mi intención agravarlos.

—¿Entonces…?

Levanto el brazo y le acaricio el rostro. Paso el índice lento por su mejilla y por la línea de la mandíbula, hasta llegar a sus labios. Esos labios deliciosos, que yo… agarrándolo del mentón, presiono el pulgar sobre el labio inferior. Él solo me mira, se mantiene expectante pero sé que mis gestos también significan, que mis movimientos le dicen algo. Retomando mi deseo del principio de la noche, beso su frente y sus ojos. Beso de nuevo la punta de su nariz y, girándole despacio la cabeza con la mano, le beso una mejilla y luego la otra. Me deja hacer, incluso cuando el beso en el mentón se convierte en otra cosa y empiezo a chuparle el borde de la cara, le lamo la mejilla y chocando otra vez con su boca le succiono un labio y después el otro. Sus manos han vuelto a bajar por mi cuerpo y me presionan contra él. Lo muerdo suavemente y, de súbito, lo acuesto de espaldas y me pongo encima de él. Aprovecha ese instante en que le suelto la boca para reclamarme.

—¡No, Capitán Levi! ¡Le pedí que se detuv-!

Así que tapo su boca con mi boca, no quiero más protestas, no es momento de protestas, seguramente tendremos tiempo para eso después. Sin dejar de besarlo le quito los pantalones y la ropa interior, para lo que él, aunque reluctante, colabora alzando las caderas un momento. Luego aprovecha las manos que tuvo sobre mis bóxer todo el tiempo y se deshace de ellos. Sentir su piel en mi piel me hace arder. La persona que creí que perdería… ahora su piel está contra mi piel. Quiero tomar todo de él, quiero apreciarlo completamente. Le beso el cuello y le meto los dedos en la boca para asegurarme de que no me discuta. Él los chupa de un modo que me hace creer que esperó por eso todo este tiempo. Beso también su pecho, no parece el pecho de un niño, su cuerpo es demasiado grande –y hermoso. Beso y muerdo su vientre, de un lado al otro, lo recorro minuciosamente. Tomo también su pene en mi boca, quiero devorar cada parte de él. Siento sus dedos en mi cabello, en el borde de mis orejas, en mi cuello. El calor de sus yemas solo él podría tenerlo, reconocería su tacto donde fuera. Quiero chuparlo, besarlo, morderlo, lamerlo, quiero tocarlo de todas las maneras posibles. Quiero penetrarlo, que mi cuerpo se apodere de él y él de mí. Paso los brazos debajo de sus muslos para levantárselos y ahora son sus gemidos los que no lo dejan hablar. Sostengo sus piernas para llegar mejor a sus testículos y su ano, donde dejo una y otra vez mi saliva. Es tan _embriagador_ tener mi rostro pegado a su cuerpo. Aunque metiéndole la lengua de pronto recuerdo la angustia que me generaba la posibilidad de hacerle daño la última vez que una situación como esta se presentó. Intento revisar la habitación de reojo en busca de algo que pueda servir. Hay un estante con frascos. Quizás haya algo. Me incorporo. Él me mira pasmado.

—Tan solo… no me recrimines nada por unos minutos. Voy a buscar algo.

Me pongo de pie y, estirándome para alcanzar a leer las etiquetas, considero una por una.

—¿Qué está buscando?

Se acerca a mí y me abraza por detrás.

—Estar preocupándome por si te duele demasiado o no me desconcentra.

—Entonces dígame lo que quiero escuchar.

—No me refiero a _ese_ tipo de dolor… —mascullo, moviendo un frasco para leerlo mejor.

—Están muy altos para usted.

Considero seriamente darle un buen golpe pero lo cierto es que con su altura revisa todo el estante en un segundo.

—Este creo que podría servir —dice, tendiéndome una botellita azul.

Examino la lista de ingredientes para asegurarme de que no haya nada que le pueda hacer arder.

—Tenés buen ojo para esto.

Se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa. Todavía estoy dentro de su abrazo y me volteo sin desarmarlo para besarlo otra vez. ¿Cómo permití que no se quitara la remera? Tironeo de ella con la mano libre indicándole que la desaparezca de algún modo. Él se ríe mientras me obedece.

—¿Hasta el final va a darme órdenes?

—Hasta el último día de mi vida. No te atrevas a morirte primero.

Hace un gesto de resignación triste.

—Haré lo que pueda.

Lo agarro de la cara y lo obligo a inclinarse hacia mí para morderle un labio. Lo empujo hacia la cama y avanzo hacia él mientras me echo en la mano izquierda el líquido del frasco. Él se sienta contra la pared y levanta los muslos, haciéndome espacio.

—No pienso decir por primera vez te amo a una persona a la que voy a perder.

Me arrodillo frente a él.

—No puedo asegurarle que no vaya a morir. Ni siquiera sé hasta qué punto puedo desear la vida, si siempre será a costa de tantos sacrificios. Pero sí puedo darle mi palabra de que no me va a perder. Aunque muera. Nunca me va a perder.

Separándole las piernas, beso su cuello y su pecho. Con suavidad, entro en él el índice. Gime bajito.

—Eso es algo que solo un mocoso adolescente como vos podría decir.

Incorporo un segundo dedo.

—¡Y solo usted—nnh solo usted podría pedirme algo así! ¡Ah!

Lo miro a los ojos.

—¿Puedo seguir?

Asiente.

—Por-¡Por favor!

Casi vacío el frasco sobre mí y empiezo a introducirme con mucha delicadeza. Me acomodo debajo de él de modo que casi lo siento sobre mis piernas.

—¿Está bien así? ¿No te duele?

Gime, estirando su espalda.

—P—por favor… continúe…

Me muevo despacio. La sensación es aún más increíble de lo que recordaba. Me abraza y se ciñe contra mí con desesperación. Yo lo sostengo de las caderas para mantener el ritmo de las embestidas. Es tan hermoso tener su rostro frente al mío y poder ver sus expresiones. El placer pero sobre todo la devoción parecen brotarle de la cara. Observo cada detalle: el modo en que contrae el borde de los labios, las pequeñas arrugas que se forman en su frente cuando jadea, el interior de su boca abierta en un grito de gozo, los párpados apretados por momentos pero también luego sus bellos ojos abiertos, ese color verde con trazos dorados que no he visto en ninguna otra persona de este mundo, unos ojos tan intensos que solo con ellos ya podría haberme capturado enteramente. Guiado por sus gemidos sé que debo aumentar la velocidad y yo mismo comprendo que no puedo aguantar mucho más. Nuestros torsos de juntan en un pegote de transpiración y saliva, su pene erecto golpea contra mi vientre en una excitación creciente y trato de acercar una mano para acariciarlo, quisiera que acabemos juntos, qué agradable sería, Eren, quiero ver tu expresión de satisfacción, de climax, quiero verte feliz, quiero verte olvidar toda la mierda que hayas visto hoy, ¡toda! Quiero que por un segundo solo estés acá conmigo y nada más pueda aparecer en tu mente. Porque ahora mismo solo vos estás en la mía y quisiera que fuera así para siempre.

—Eren… —logro susurrar en su oído, mientras se derrama sobre mí y doy mis últimas estocadas. —Te amo. En verdad, te amo, Eren.

Me toma de la cabeza y oculta el rostro en mi cuello.

—Yo también, Capitán… yo también…

Algo humedece mi hombro.

—¿Estás llorando, Eren? ¿Te hice daño…?

Se incorpora, negando con la cabeza. Su llanto es tan profuso que hasta moquea y pienso que luego de esto debo hacerle darse otro baño.

—No, no es eso, es que… estoy tan feliz… y yo… no sé, no creí que pudiera volver a sentir felicidad, ¿sabe? Ayer, más de una vez, deseé morir en lugar de todas las personas que se sacrificaban por mí… y cuando mis compañeros intentaron explicarme por qué yo debía seguir con vida, creí que-yo creí que lo único que me quedaba era el odio y la venganza. Que eso sería lo único que me sostendría.

Me muestra una hermosa sonrisa.

—Pero parece que todavía tengo corazón.

Este mocoso va a hacerme llorar a mí también. Lo abrazo fuerte, acariciándole el cabello y devolviéndolo a su lugar en mi cuello. Creo que no quiero que vea mi expresión. Le beso la sien y las orejas y la cabeza. Voy a cuidar de esta persona el resto de mi vida. Con o sin esguince, con lo que sea, con o sin que Erwin me lo ordene. Nunca lo abandonaré.

Despacio, como inclinados espontáneamente por el agotamiento, vamos recostándonos. Nos cubro con las sábanas y le beso la frente.

—Durmamos, Eren. Ese corazón que acabás de descubrir también necesita descansar, me parece. Aún nos queda mucho por recorrer, mucho que hablar. Mejor que mañana tengamos energías.

—Sí, señor —lo veo dudar un momento. —Mmm… ¿puedo pedirle otra promesa?

—A ver…

—¿Volveré a estar en su escuadrón? No sé qué pasará ahora con la Legión, pero adonde usted vaya, quisiera ir también.

Sonrío.

—Entonces, también te harán feliz todos los anuncios que Hange les dará mañana a vos y a tus amigos.

—¿Ya tomaron una decisión sobre eso?

—Nos vamos todos juntos de luna de miel a una cabaña perdida.

—¿Todos… juntos? ¿Se refiere a Mikasa, Armin… Jean y los demás?

—Exactamente. Todos.

Me acomodo boca arriba y él pasa el brazo sobre mí.

—Qué bueno. Eso es muy bueno.

Acaricio su cabello, mientras él poco a poco cae en el sueño.

Abrazando a Eren contra mí y sintiéndolo dormir, ahora pienso: ¿solucioné el problema que veía Erwin cuando Eren recién se incorporaba a la Legión? Después de una experiencia tan terrorífica como la que acaba de vivir, saberlo descansando sobre mi pecho me hace creer que de algún modo logré construir un espacio de tranquilidad para él. ¿Era eso lo que tenía que solucionar? ¿O era más bien… algo en mí? Pienso en Hange, en las responsabilidades y en los derechos… Bueno. Parece que, después de todo, yo también tengo un corazón.

 *** * * FIN DE ALGO QUE SOLUCIONAR * * ***

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** ¡OMG se terminó! Este capítulo me quedó larguísimo… y no se parece en nada al que tenía planeado xD Pero bueno… yo quería incluir la conversación con Erwin, pero para eso había que esperar una semana y eran demasiados días para describir. ¡Así que este fic finaliza hacia la mitad del capítulo 51 del manga! Para quienes me pidieron una secuela, por ahora es bastante improbable. Este fic drenó completamente mis energías. Me di cuenta de que me gusta escribir sobre el canon pero con un límite xD En este caso creo que me excedí. De todas maneras, podría ser lindo escribir sobre el capítulo 52 en adelante como una "luna de miel", tal como la llamó Levi. ¡Por cierto! Symko está escribiendo un fic sobre ese periodo, si les interesa, se llama "Lo que llevamos dentro". Oh, y sé que es cruel la conversación sobre quién muere primero, considerando lo que se sabrá después… bueno, así es la vida :/ Ah! Y alguien me señaló que en el capítulo anterior cuando Hange y Levi conversan sobre los titanes, no deberían saber que son humanos… yo intentaba referirme solo a Reiner y Berthold, a quienes Hange vio transformarse. Pero quedó confuso, en algún momento resubiré el capítulo y corregiré esa parte. Como sea… ¡GRACIAS A QUIENES ME ACOMPAÑARON HASTA ACÁ! Sus reviews me han alegrado la existencia y han hecho que valga la pena regresar al mundo del fanfiction. ¡Espero que nos sigamos cruzando en otros fics! ¡Lxs abrazo fuerte fuerte fuerte!

 **Lila Negra.**

 _18 de agosto de 2017_


End file.
